Not so bad
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Powerpuff girls think the Rowdyruff boys are bad boys at their school... however, the boys will show the girls that all they were doing is trying to protect them. Can Brick break Momoko away from her 'fiancée' before she learns the darker side of her lover? Rating may go up in time. And sorry that I placed it into the wrong category. But I corrected it now.
1. Chapter 1 Rude boy

Chapter 01 Rude Boy

Intro: Brick shows Momoko that he isn't all bad and starts a relationship with her. But her parents have already chosen her husband and the whole town rejects their love affair. Will they see that Momoko is happy with Brick or tear them apart...

* * *

"Get away from me already!"

Momoko rushed down the pavement, trying to ignore the red-haired boy who was following her.

"Come on, Momoko-chan, one date! That's all I ask!"

He was truly obsessed with Momoko. He wanted to wrap her hair in-between his fingers and to hear her say his name, no matter what tone she used.

"I don't want to!" Momoko snapped.

She thought it was strange for her to say these things. Usually, she would be begging for a date with a boy, but now that one was begging for one from her, she flat out refused. Maybe it was because Brick irked her beyond all reason. He was annoying, rude, and always causing trouble for her and her friends. She remembered the conversations she's had about him and his brothers.

 _Bell (lunch)_

" _Ugh, I wouldn't give any of them, especially Blare, the time of day. I wouldn't even wink at them. The Rowdyruff Boys are NOT worth ANY of my time! Heck, they aren't even worth talking about, I just hate Blare so much... he's making me mad talking about him, let's change the subject. What do you have for lunch today? I have Swedish Meatballs."_

 _Kaoru (gym)_

" _That Butch is such a jerk. You know, he tried to look up my skirt AGAIN yesterday and right in the middle of the hallway! I should have kicked him in the jewels, don't you think so? I am so livid right now, good thing we're playing dodgeball! I need to take out some energy... don't give me that look! I'll be careful, but if Butch comes into my line of fire, I'll shoot this ball harder then a pistol!"_

 _Miyako (sewing class)-_

" _Momoko-san, do you think my tights look big? I was in last period and I caught Boomer-san staring at my thighs... maybe he thought they were really big...? You don't think so...? Even so, I should go on a diet, I guess. It was pretty rude of Boomer-san to stare, what was that diet you said your mother was on? Weight Watchers? I think I may try..."_

"Momoko-chan, just let me take you out for a while! Even for just an hour, I'll buy you something to eat!"

And then he had her, it was okay for him to buy her a snack, right? Just this once. She slowed down and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahh, I see I've got your attention..."

"Only because you mentioned food..."

She thought she was gaining a few pounds and hasn't had a sweet for a few days.

"Great! I know the perfect place!"

He led her to the park and went to an ice cream vendor. The man looked at him suspiciously and gave him a chocolate cake ice cream and got Momoko a strawberry shortcake ice cream. Brick came back to find Momoko talking to another boy, who wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at another girl, who was across the playground.

Brick felt anger build up in him but quickly controlled it. He had learned that he can snap at whoever else, but when it came to Momoko, he had to be calm and understanding... especially if he wanted to win her over one day.

The boy left and Momoko sighed, she had been rejected. She went dejectedly to the bench and he sat next to her. Brick watched that boy go over to the other girl and saw the hurt look in Momoko's eyes.

"That guy's a big idiot, don't you think?"

She whipped around and glared at him. "Eh?"

"There's a beautiful girl who is obviously interested in him... and he can't make the right move."

Momoko thought that he was talking about her. "Then why don't you go ask HER out an show him how it's done?"

Brick laughed at her and handed her the strawberry ice cream. "I already asked her out, Momoko-chan. I was talking about you."

Momoko blushed and began eating the ice cream.

"Hey, why did you always say no whenever I asked you out before?"

"Because you're rude, narcissist, and selfish."

Brick smiled. "Well, sure, okay... I guess that makes sense... but do you ever noticed anything good about me?"

"No, not really... you're a complete troublemaker, all the teachers hate you, all the parents hate you..."

"Hmmm... so you just see me as a bad boy that you need to avoid. You know what you're problem is?"

Momoko looked at him.

"You're too much of a goody-goody. You've seen my world from your perfect, cosy home and you think it's probably the worst life imaginable. But have you ever experienced it?"

Momoko was silent. She never actually had experienced his life. "No..."

"Well then, it's a date." She looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I'm going to pick you up tonight and then you'll spend the whole night with me. I'll show you what it's like being a Rowdyruff Boy."

Brick had finished his ice cream and noticed that hers was dripping. He licked off the drop and smirked at her.

"You're a jerk."

"Jazzy Educated Rich kid." He simply stated smirking still.

Momoko shook her head, "You are so stupid!"

* * *

Momoko waited by her window, he was supposed to come. She told him that her bedtime was at nine o'clock on the dime.

Her parents were very strict because they wanted her to become the perfect bride for her already chosen husband.

Momoko was dozing off at the window when she heard a tat-tat-tat. Someone was throwing pebbles at her window.

"Hey Juliet, wake up! Let's go!"

"Where have you been?"

"You know how hard it is to get to your house throw alleyways? Can you get down here somehow?"

"Not really..." Momoko noticed the big ginkgo tree next to her window.

She reached for the branch and hoisted herself onto it, slowly climbing down. Her foot slipped and she shrieked, holding on tightly to the tree.

"I don't think I can go any further!"

"Don't worry, Momoko-chan! If you fall, I will catch you. I won't let you get hurt."

She gulped and climbed down the tree a bit further. She felt her waist in someone's strong grasp and Brick helped her down.

"There, see? It wasn't so bad..." Brick said. "Let's get going, I got some stuff you may like."

Momoko took his hand and he led her away from the house.

"Brick, I'm scared... I've never been where you live before."

"I have to admit it does get a little scary at times, but then... it gets fun. I promise I'd sooner cut out my heart then let you get into any danger."

The alley got darker and darker as they travelled further into the dark alley and into lower Tokyo City.

Suddenly, coloured lights began shining and she saw dirty vendors of every sort.

"Something smells good over here."

He led her to a vendor that was selling freshly baked bread.

"Hey, Botan! Anything good for me today?"

"Ah, well if it isn't the Alpha Male, eh?"

"Alpha Male?"

"Yeah, like in a wolf pack."

"I just got this in."

Botan handed him two large onion buns. Brick took a big bite out of one and nodded.

"Perfect! Here you go, Momoko-chan."

Botan smirked at Momoko.

"So, you found a girlfriend?"

Brick blushed furiously.

"No, this is the first date I've taken her on."

"... We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Momoko took a bite out of the piping hot bun and smiled at the spicy taste. Brick led her through his entire world. She had a blast. Brick bought her a lot of things he on in a gamble.

Finally, they laid on the ground to rest. They were full, they were warm, and Brick had bought her a bright red Japanese plum flower. In fact, Brick had gotten her a lot of gifts. Everything she looked at with a smile, Brick got her. Like a sparkling orange powder that smelled like citrus, it went in her hair. She also got pink sparkly bangles on her wrist and a red scarf. And much, much more.

"Wow, Brick, this was a great idea."

"See, my way of life isn't so bad... and when you think of it, I'm not that bad either, am I?"

Momoko looked at him and smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're not all that bad... besides, girls like bad boys."

Brick gave her a kiss and they deepened it.

Then she moaned when he went down to her neck. "Brick, we shouldn't do this..."

"I know..."

He finished and put his hands behind his head. Momoko laid her head on his chest. She couldn't believe that after one night, she was snuggling up to him.

"You want me to take you back home now?"

"I want to go to your home."

He looked surprised. "I don't want to go home yet." He smirked.

This girl was as bad as he was.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not my chapter yet. Please review and have a lovely day."


	2. Chapter 2 Nerdy Brick is cute

Chapter 02 Nerdy Brick is Cute

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Momoko sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She had a smile plastered on her face. Last night had been wonderful. She met the rest of the Rowdyruff boys and found out some interesting things about them.

Butch- Was a lot like Kaoru. He was even strong like her, he was an excellent cook, the strongest of the 4 boys, and was fluent in French. He was still a little rough around the edges, though.

Boomer- Had as many manners as Miyako. He is much calmer and will settle any situation. He is a philosopher and can help his brothers with many problems that deal with conflicting emotions. Boomer felt really bad about making Miyako think her thighs were fat and said that he would promptly apologize to her once he saw her again.

"No gentleman should make a lady self-conscious about her looks."

Blare- Was silent, shy, and very mysterious. He had a rough past (but that's all she knew, all anyone knew). He hates Destiny's Child for some reason and the smell of pine. Blare is very good on computers and wants to make his own computer company.

The sad thing was that no one gave them the time of day or visited them unless it was the parole officer/ truant officer/ police officer/... when Momoko paid them a visit, they treated her like a sister (teasing her, making some snacks, talking to her).

They were really... nice... why was everyone so mean to them? Then Momoko remembered. It was because Mojo made them, which automatically made them monsters. Momoko looked in her mirror and then at the citrus dust Brick had bought her the night before.

 _Brick..._ The thought of his name made Momoko blush madly and she held the container to her chest. Now that Brick had shown her his world, she wanted to make him a part of hers. She noticed a note on her windowsill and went to pick it up.

 _The trees, down you climb._

 _I'll be there to catch you all the time._

 _Lest you fall, don't cry in fear._

 _My Little Cherry Blossom,_

 _I am always here._

Momoko blushed and gently put in her diary, locking the book so no one else could see it. Her cheeks were bright red. Did Brick write her a piece of poetry? Were his feelings real? Momoko never felt that loved before. It was like a wish came true. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"Onee-Chan, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" Kuriko, her little sister, called from downstairs.

Momoko jolted (it usually took her hours) and rushed through her preparations, brushing her hair until it had its normal shine. She pats some of the dust in her hair and smiled as it sparkled brightly. She went downstairs and grabbed an apple and her lunch box.

"Onee-chan, Mama made pancakes!"

"I don't want any!"

She wanted to get to school as quickly as possible. Maybe Brick would be there! She had to thank him for everything. She rushed down her path. It was so early, no one was out yet. She rushed to the schoolyard and went into the front, waiting and sitting on the wall. She kept twisting her hair, a little anxious. Momoko bit the apple.

Maybe she was just being silly. Brick wouldn't have gotten up this early to go to school. Half the time, he didn't even show up.

"You're here early, Momoko-chan."

She turned around to see Brick coming up with his hands in his jacket pockets, "And without a jacket, Momoko-chan? You'll freeze."

He put his own jacket over her shoulders, revealing a bright red sweater with a black shirt underneath. His red eyes danced with amusement.

"Well, err, I've been warned about being late."

"Heh, liar." He took her apple and took a bite before handing it back.

"Jerk..."

He laughed, sitting next to her.

"Thanks for last night... I enjoyed it..."

He smiled warmly at her. "Why don't we get something warm to drink? It's cold."

He took her hand and they walked out of the school lawn, just as Kaoru was walking up. She stopped and stared about a block away. Where was Momoko going... with him? Wasn't he a Rowdyruff boy? Wasn't he Brick? The very bane of her existence?

"Momoko!" She called out, but she was too far to hear. Kaoru pulled out her cell phone and texted Momoko. She got a quick reply.

 **Going to get a drink. BRB.**

Kaoru watched in shock as her friend went off, being led away by the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Pretty good, huh?" Brick asked as she sipped a bit of her coffee.

He had bought himself a mountain blend coffee, easy milk. Brick had bought Momoko a strawberry blend cappuccino with a chocolate filled sweet bun to accompany it. She smiled at him and held it up to his face, allowing him a bite.

"It's good... we should get to school, though, before we're late..."

Currently, they laid side by side in the park, in the shade of a large tree. Their backpacks sat beside each other, next to the bench. Brick smiled lazily at her, pushing her hair back slowly.

"Why waste such a nice day inside a building? Let's stay out here for a bit..."

"Brick, we can't skip school!" Momoko exclaimed, surprised. "If my parents even found out I was with you, let alone skipping school, I'd be dead." Brick gave her a sad look. "It's not like I don't want to..."

"Then why don't you? Momoko-chan, you can't let them hold your leash all the time. Come on, be bad for a moment." Brick said, kissing her forehead.

Momoko sighed. "But Brick, we need an education..."

He kept kissing her, going lower before reaching her lips.

"Akatsumi Momoko, age fifteen, perfect school record since you started pre-school. Not even a sick day, Momoko-chan." He recited it perfectly in between kisses. "You need a break, big time..."

"But..." He gave her another kiss. "S-stop..."

"Now is the time for a break... anywhere you like, I'll take you..."

"Well... you know that pond up in the mountains... I hear the boat rides are nice..."

"Boat ride? Alright then!"

He got up and reached down for her hand. After helping her up and grabbing both bags, Brick led her down the hill and smiled up at her before picking Momoko up.

"W-what are you doing?"

"No fun taking the bus... never let me on anyway!"

He began skating off. Then Momoko remembered that his shoes had wheels! (You know! The shoes Brick wears in the episode the RRB appeared in PPGZ) Momoko held on while watching the city go past in a whirl.

"Fun, huh?"

"Ummm... kinda!" She said.

After hours of skating, they came to the wooded mountains that bordered Tokyo City. They walked up the trail with Momoko giggling as Brick was being followed by a love-struck squirrel.

"Wow, look!"

"Yeah, it's great." He was referring to the sparkling lake found in the woods.

It was Fuzzy Lumpkin's territory, but he was sure Fuzzy wouldn't mess with Momoko if he saw that Brick was with her.

"Okay, just wait right here." He rushed off.

Momoko sat down on a tree stump and waited for a while before she began wondering where Brick went. Suddenly, her cell rang. It was Miyako (Bubbles).

"Hi, Miyako."

"Momoko-Chan, where are you? School is about to start soon."

"Oh, well... um... I'm... oh, dear... you're breaking up... up... can't..."

She hung up when Brick came back, pushing a wooden boat towards the lake. When he got it on the shore, he smiled.

"You wanted a boat ride, you're gonna get one."

Momoko smiled before climbing in. There were two paddles on the side. The wood was oak and he put both their bags into the boat before pushing it in and getting in himself. They pushed off as they silently floated to the middle of the lake.

"How's this?"

Momoko smiled at him."I love it..."

Silence engulfed them, but they didn't mind it. The simple fact that the other one was there made them smile nervously. Once or twice, Momoko kicked him playfully. Brick usually began to laugh before continuing to paddle. He saw how shiny her hair was now.

"You... uhh... like the powder I got you?"

"Yeah... and the... note you left me..." She whispered. "I didn't know... you wrote poetry..."

He blushed. "Neither do my teammates... I'd never hear the end of it."

They laughed a bit before Brick handed her a cute white bag with pink stripes.

"I thought... you might like them..."

She opened the bag and smiled even wider. There were bonbons with pink cheery and strawberry drizzles. She blushed happily.

"Brick, I-I can't just accept this, I mean..."

He scooted closer to her smiling. "Anything is worth it. I like that smile you get when you have sweets it's cute."

Momoko nudged him before popping one in her mouth. It was deliciously sweet with chocolate draping over tart/sweet strawberry. She squealed a bit before blushing.

'Did I just do that in front of Brick?'

He was chuckling a bit while smiling at her.

"And that tells me that I made the right choice." Brick said.

She blushed and looked down at the water. Tiny little minnows darted back and forth, pecking at the boat.

"I can't believe I actually did this... I've never been more nervous in my life."

"What? Being with me?"

"No, skipping school..."

"Don't worry about it... every kid needs to do it once in their life."

His hand brushed against hers and they blushed very hard before turning away shyly. He looked back quickly. She was nibbling on one of the truffles. She looked at him too before looking shyly at her feet.

"Momoko-chan... ummm..."

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"This is... kinda... well... um... a..."

"D-date?"

"... yeah... right?"

"Um... well..." Momoko felt his hand slip over hers. "I'd guess... so..."

"So... Ummm..." Once he looked at her again, he practically lost his nerve. "Never mind, I'm being silly..." His hand moved.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it can't be nothing... I don't think it's silly."

"I... was wondering... if you'd... bemygirlfriend..."

"... huh?"

"Um..." He cleared his throat. "Be... my girlfriend..."

Momoko was blushing deeply and speechless.

"I'd... love to be your... girlfriend..."

Brick gave her a huge smile. That seemed to make his day, so much so, his chemical Z powers shot up when he jumped out with a triumphant yell. Brick looked down a bit too late and fell into the water.

Momoko held onto the boat and stared into the water, calling Brick's name. He finally surfaced, blushing and soaking wet. He climbed onto the boat and Momoko began giggling.

"Yeah, I know... I'm a nerd..."

She shook her head. "I actually think that was kinda cute..."

He was laughing at his action. "Well, I guess nerds are cute."

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. The last chapter that I don't own. The rest is going to be my tale."


	3. Chapter 3 Momokos secret is exposed

Chapter 03 Momokos secret is exposed

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. My chapters now. And WOW! 6 reviews already for the two chapters I have up? I'm very impressed. Thanks. :)"

* * *

Momoko and Brick reached the school with being about 5 minutes late. They quickly entered their classes, Brick explained why they were late and their teacher Miss Keane just gave them a warning and handed them their worksheets to work over. As well as giving them detention.

They quickly sat down and put their heads down. Momoko sighed, knowing that her parents were most likely going to be informed that she was late, and then there was going to be major trouble.

After Momoko completed her work as well as the rest of the classes she and Brick walked together to the detention room.

Brick seemed to be well read up in the school because he knew exactly where he had to go. After 3 minutes they reached the room.

It was the furthest away from every school exit and window that there possibly was. Brick and Momoko stood there and Brick knocked against the door.

"Come in." Came a strict voice.

Brick walked in and took his hat off, which surprised Momoko, normally he hated it removing his hat, but for this occasion, he didn't mind.

"Good afternoon Mrs Right." Brick said.

Momoko blinked and stared at this teacher, she has raven black hair, pulled back in such a tight bun that not a single hair was out of place, her face looked like a skinny skeleton that had the side of the head cut off she was that thin.

"Ah, Mr Brick Jojo, why am I not surprised? Being late for school again? And... Momoko Akatsutsumi? You are usually always on time. Well, you two are 2 hours late so this afternoon you both will stay the 2 hours behind and work on your homework. Mr Jojo, I take it you know where the detention room is, please lead Momoko to the room and you two will stay there until 4 PM. As well we will have to inform your parents about your too late coming." Mrs Right said writing two detention slips.

Brick just shrugged his shoulders and left the room again. Momoko shot him a glare, but Brick seemed to be taking this too lightly. Momoko picked her paper up and walked after him a bit upset.

Brick and Momoko headed to their next lesson to make sure they weren't late for that too, and it was sports of all lessons. Quickly they raced into the changing rooms, changed clothes and then walked into the changing rooms into the sports hall. Too Momoko's bad luck, it was dodgeball.

Brick quickly joined the boys and a few high five him back. Momoko shrunk and took the girls side. As far as she could see the teams have just been put together and Kaoru was on the throwing line. She smiled and launched the ball towards the boys' side.

Quickly it was also clear who was the thrower at the boys, Butch. He caught the ball before launching it at full speed back towards Kaoru. After 5 throws it was wartime. Kaoru launched the ball to her teammates who caught it and then used the boys as their targets.

Momoko and Brick dodged the balls out quite skilfully, but a lot of the others were launched off the field in a fashionable speed. And about another 5 minutes, Brick and Momoko were both hit as well.

Last on the field were Kaoru and Butch, both 'queen and king' gave each other an evil smirk as they fired the balls all over again, running back and forth up and down the entire field of their side to tire the other side out.

However it was the teacher who was getting tired, quickly he blew his whistle, just as Butch caught the ball.

"Game over." He called out.

However Butch still has launched the ball out and Kaoru was so distracted by the 'Game over' that she didn't see the side swing Butch pulled threw. The ball slammed into her and knocked Kaoru straight into the wall and she was hit.

The students all froze in their spots, Butch jumped over the sideline, horrified over what he has done.

"Kaoru... oh my god Kaoru..." He said as he reached her side and helped her back up.

Kaoru shook her head as she saw Butch helping her up. Butch hung his head and turned a faint colour of red.

"K... Kaoru I'm... I'm sorry that I hit you so hard when the game was over." Butch said hanging his head.

Kaoru stretched her hand out and Butch took it, he helped her up and the class all headed back into the showers.

"It's cool Butch. Good game, you are getting better." Kaoru smiled at him.

Butch blushed a bit and the boys headed into the boys changing rooms and the girls into theirs. They changed and everyone headed home.

Momoko just walked with Brick to the school's gates where her sister Kuriko was waiting.

"Come on Momoko, mum and dad want you home," Kuriko said.

Momoko sighed, "Kuriko can you please tell mum and dad that I won't be coming home until after 4 or 5 o'clock? I have detention this afternoon."

Kuriko raised a confused eyebrow, but then smirked, "If I can play with your action figures, then sure."

"Action figures?" Brick asked confused.

Momoko seemed to cherish these 'figures' as she was glaring at her sister, "Ok,... but only the ones already in the toy box. Leave my packed boxes alone. Got it?"

"Thanks, sis, and sure." Kuriko beamed and shot of home.

Momoko smiled and took Brick's hand, they headed back inside the building, went to the toilet again before heading to the detention room.

* * *

At the school

Momoko and Brick arrived bang on time in the detention room. Their detention teacher handed them a piece of paper and pointed at two seats.

Momoko and Brick sat down, on the list stood: 1st: Finish all homework, 2nd write until the last bell the lines: 'I promise never to skip class, and I promise to arrive at all my classes on time.'

Brick hung his head and pulled his pens out, Momoko sighed and did her work as well. All the while the two focused on their homework, not asking the teacher anything or each other.

As they finished the last calculation they wrote about 200 line of: 'I promise never to skip class, and promise to arrive at all my classes on time.'

As that was done they looked at their teacher, he was sunken in a book about dog breeds. Then the last bell struck and he looked up.

"Oh, thanks for staying and behaving yourselves guys. Mr Jojo, Miss Akatsutsumi, you may go home now." He smiled and packed his bag.

Momoko and Brick nodded their heads, "Have a good day sir."

They both then left the school grounds together and walked through town for a bit.

* * *

At Momokos home

Momoko reached her home and faced her wristwatch, it was showing now: 4:00 PM in the afternoon. Momoko sighed and decided not to sneak in through her window, but ring the doorbell and face a punishment from her own parents.

Momoko stood straight as she rang the doorbell and hung her head. The door opened by her father and he didn't look too pleased.

"Father, I'm very, very sorry for being so late. I had detention and only now was I let back home." Momoko said hanging her head.

She expected her father to scream, but he only gave her a cold stare.

"Get inside Momoko. And get into the living room. Me and your mother have something to discuss with you!" Hachizou snapped at his daughter coldly.

Momoko sighed and walked inside. She placed her shoes to the side and walked to the living room where her mother Kakiko was sitting on the couch. Perfect as always.

Momoko blinked as she noticed her mother was holding something small in her hands, it looked like a photograph of someone, but who?

"Momoko, sit down, please. We have something very serious to discuss with you." Kakiko said calmly.

Momoko nodded, "What is it, mother?"

"This," Kakiko said handing Momoko the photograph.

Momoko felt like her heart was about to stop. It was a photo of her and Brick on the boat at the lake. But who took it and how did they know Kakiko was her mother?

"Momoko, please tell me it's not true. You are not really seeing Brick Jojo, are you? He's just a player and troublemaker for Tokio city." Kakiko sighted.

But Momoko sighed, "Why would it be bad if I see him? He's my best friend since kindergarten mother. I like him."

Kakiko still glared hard at her, "Stay in your bedroom until he gives you the all clear you may leave again."

Momoko bowed to her mother and headed into her bedroom. There she completed her homework and pulled then her round pink P compact from her belt.

With that, and connecting it to the internet, Momoko chatted online with her two friends Kaoru and Miyako.

* * *

Despite being in trouble with her parents Momoko's two friends encouraged her that they were doing what was best for her.

And that she still could contact them through their pods if she ever needed anything.

Momoko smiled and thanked her two friends, after being offline Momoko asked herself what else might come her way.

Her world with Brick was so perfect, why were her parents hated him after she only had one date with him?

Maybe she had to have her parents consent before dating a boy?

* * *

After a few hours, Kakiko emerged from the kitchen. "Guys dinner."

Momoko heard her mother and sighed, walking down the stairs. Her sister Kuriko smiled and walked behind her downstairs to the kitchen.

Momoko saw her father coming out of his office and was heading in the same direction as his two daughters. Once they all reached the dining room Kakiko has already set the table.

Everyone sat down and had the dinner. Momoko may enjoy her mothers fantastic cooking, but knowing she was going to be in trouble for seeing Brick as her lover made it a cold dinner to enjoy.

Almost during every bite of the meal Momoko was looking at her father, nothing was displaying over Hachizou's face. No hate, anger, sadness, discomfort, or anything like that. She just couldn't read him.

After the meal was finished Momoko was about to get up to clear the dishes away as her father grabbed her by the hand.

"Not today Momoko. Kuriko could you please take care of the dishes? I have to talk a serious word with Momoko about something." Hachizou instructed.

Kurico nodded her head and gathered in the dishes. Momoko sighed as she followed her father back into his office. She had a guess over what he was going to be complaining about.

* * *

Hachizou leads his daughter into his office and sat her on the couch. He himself sat at his desk and waved in front of Momoko a letter.

"Momoko, the school has written to us that you have been skipping almost an entire day. Care to explain to me why?" Hachizou asked calmly.

Momoko swallowed and read over the letter herself.

"Dear Mr Akatsutsumi, we are sorry to inform you that your daughter Momoko won't be coming home until 4 PM. She has missed this morning's lessons and will be staying longer. Along with Brick Jojo. Signed: Miss Kean." Momoko read out.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, dad. But... I was... was..."

"I know exactly what you were doing Momoko! You were being a very naughty girl and hung out with the worst boy in all of Tokio inside the city." Hachizou snapped. "I don't want you anywhere near that maniac of a villain. AM I UNDERSTOOD MOMOKO!"

Momoko just sighed and hung her head, nodding slightly.

"Good, leave my sight this instant Momoko. And stay in your bedroom." Hachizou snapped.

Momoko left his office carefully, before looking once back and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Poor Momoko/Blossom. Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 The first date

Chapter 04 The PPGZ Dark plan

Quanktumspirit: "God I never thought writing this tale onwards would make me rip my own hair out. I have a serious problem, and that is: Too many ideas that fit and again don't fit into this tale... I hope I can calm my mind down and focus on one point after the next. Oh well."

* * *

Momoko walked back into her bedroom and sat down in her recliner chair, being very upset. She understood where her father was coming from. If Momoko fails in her education she won't be able to get a good job, supporting herself and her dream family and she would be out on the streets working as a prostitute or something like that.

Momoko sighed who knew talking and arguing with her father would make her feel so tired afterwards, just then her phone was ringing. She blinked and picked her pink mobile phone up, it was Brick's mobile number on it. Quickly Momoko closed and locked her door so her sister, Kuriko won't hear her talk with her 'best friend', or even better her parents.

She smiled and answered it after she was sure her door was locked and bolted, "Hi Brick."

" _Hello, Momoko-chan. How are you dear?" Brick asked threw her phone._

"I'm quite well. But I'm missing you. The outing together was brilliant. When can we go out again?" Momoko asked.

 _Brick sighed at the other end, "I wish we could go out every day, but I have to stay home for a few afternoons and help my brothers out with a few errands dear. But I promise to see you soon again, and not just in school."_

"That's understandable Brick. Thank you for making me so happy. See you soon then." Momoko smiled.

" _I'll get you something extra special as soon as we see each other again." Brick said._

"Ok, bye then." Momoko smiled and hung the phone up.

Momoko smiled softly, 'Brick is so cool.'

After the phone conversation, Momoko unlocked her door. Then Momoko decided to jump behind her books, if she wanted to convince her parents that she wasn't putting her education on hold for Brick, then she has to double her efforts in every class she attends and proves to them she was a good girl.

* * *

Brick smiled after talking to his girlfriend. He has only spent one afternoon with her, but Momoko truly has made his head turn and occupied all his thoughts in just one afternoon. He knew his own brothers faced a similar situation.

Boomer was still writing poetry, designing the cards with the poetry on them and trying to convince his crush Miyako that he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Whiles also winning them over.

Butch was drawing an image of Kaoru's favourite football player with Kaoru playing with him in the sport. And making it look as realistic as possible. As well as using a wide range of colours and patterns.

But the biggest upsetter by miles was still their youngest brother Blare. Blare was almost like his other brothers made out of Chemical Z and trained by Mojo. Brick remembers as they were younger that Mojo Jojo found Blare on one of their family walks threw Tokio.

Brick smiled softly. It was thanks to Mojo that he and all his 3 younger brothers were living together. Sure, they were troublemakers at times, but friendly to certain visitors. Those being so far: Bell/ Blare's crush and now Momoko.

Just thinking about her name made Brick smile on his face. She (Momoko) was just so perfect at being his girlfriend, and Brick hoped that he was a just as good a boyfriend as his girl to him.

Speaking of Blare, Brick got up from the couch he was lying on, Boomer has just finished writing his poetry and Butch finished drawing a design footballer to give to his 'crush'.

Brick knew why Blare was at times a troublemaker, he was trying everything to support his beloved. Once Brick and his other two brothers were that far with their crushes they were sure to do the same things like Blare is doing now.

Brick walked out of the living room and towards the bedroom of Blare. He carefully opened the door and saw Blare was sitting on his bed.

Blare had a photograph of Bell on his phone he was looking at. And huge tears were falling from his face. Brick sighed.

"Blare, get your roller shoes on. We 4 are going now out together." Brick instructed.

Blare raised a confused eyebrow, "What? Where? And Why?"

Butch and Boomer poked their heads around and looked at Brick confused also.

"You need some cheering up. And sitting here in this doom and gloom bedroom doesn't help you. Come, Butch, Boomer gets ready we are leaving in 5 minutes." Brick called out.

Once all 4 boys had their coats on and roller shoes they shot away from Mojo's home, whiles Brick locked the door behind them.

* * *

The 4 boys skated down the roadsides and up towards the skate park. Once there they smiled at each other, they really need some boy time to calm their nerves down. But Blare pulled himself back again.

"Brick, before we have our usual 'skater' time... Can we all be honest with ourselves please?" Blare asked turning red.

Brick blinked and pointed to a free park bench. All 4 'brothers' sat down and looked at Blare, it seemed like he had something heavy on his heart.

"Guy's... I know from Mojo that he adopted me as a baby boy because my parents weren't taking the best of care for me... but... despite being born to two whackos of parents... who I don't know about... am I still your brother? In your hearts?" Blare asked.

Boomer's mouth dropped down, Butch sat next to Blare and Brick sat behind him. Butch hugged Blare and his eyes turned for a split second to black, revealing his deep anger, before turning back green.

"Blare, we don't mind if dad adopted you as a baby or if we all came from the same mother. We all are together and help one another through any problem we've ever faced." Butch said.

Boomer hugged Blare next, "even if we all aren't 'biologically' related to each other Blare, you are still our brother and we love you like brothers should love one another."

"Plus Blare all 4 of us are currently facing the same problems." Brick sighed.

Boomer, Butch and Blare blinked facing Brick, "Problem?"

Brick leaned back on the park bench and pointed a short while later into the sky. The 4 brothers saw a pink, baby blue, lime green, and light grey, lines shooting through the sky and off towards some battle.

"Trying to get the PPGZ to remotely like us." Brick continued and sighed again.

Butch nodded his head, "They seemed to be slowly warming up to us, but I think we really need to up our games if we want to win them over as our 'GF'."

All 3 brothers nodded their heads to Butch's comment. Boomer then suddenly had an idea.

"I know... you know each PPGZ has a certain liking to a hobby, with Momoko its food, Miyako fashion and sowing classes, Kaoru is good and loves sports mostly soccer. And Bell its music classes." Boomer begins.

Blare glared at Boomer a bit, "What is your point Boomer?"

"Why don't we work harder in their 4 interested classes and try to communicate with them through the arts of their 4 hobbies?" Boomer suggested, "If we show a liking and interest in their hobbies we could have something to discuss with them, interact with them and maybe they would like us then for us."

"Sure, could be." Brick said.

The brothers nodded, they agreed to give the PPGZ hobbies a try. The brothers flew out to town and towards a bookshop to get some books on their lover's interests.

Brick bought a few cooking books about sweets, cakes, pastries and many others, Boomer vanished into a magazine shop and bought some fashion magazines, Butch bought books on soccer and football collection cards, Blare bought magazines on musical instruments and how to play them.

Once the 4 boys got what they wanted they headed home.

"Don't disturb me whiles I'm reading up on this." They all spoke out at the same time.

And 4 doors closed behind them with the boys now sitting in each individual room learning about their beloveds hobbies.

* * *

With the PPGZ

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Bell all headed together to the middle of Tokio to just simply have a girls night out.

They headed to a food parlour where there were some magazines to read and Nintendo games to play as well as a karaoke machine. So a bit for all their interests.

As all 4 of them got their lunches Miyako spoke up, "Um... guys. Don't you agree that the RRBZ has been acting strangely around us for the past few days?"

"Nope." Kaoru said smirking, "Butch is just as much a prick as he was as we were younger."

But Bell shook her head, "You are right Miyako. All 4 boys have suddenly begun avoiding us. Didn't you go out with Brick one time Momoko, before the avoidance began?"

"Yes, I did." Momoko said hanging her head, "I got into serious trouble with my parents because we hung out together. But... if the boys like us, and I'm 100% they do the way Brick was getting me whatever I asked for... then why are they suddenly running from us?"

"Ah who can understand the mind of a deranged Monkey DNA and teen girls DNA mixed pre-teenage boy?" Kaoru chuckled.

"Kaoru, we should take this seriously." Miyako suddenly spoke up, "They might be up to something that we have to stop."

"And what?" Bell asked. "And how are we supposed to find out about it?"

Miyako smiled, "Well... to avoid superstition, how about we do give the RRB a chance. Just a chance to see how they really are as natural pre-teens. Once we can crack out of them what the master plan is we can put a stop to it, dump their asses and get on with our lives."

Kaoru blinked, "Ok,... sounds like a plan... but how are we going to get them to 'want' to go out with us? As far as I know, every time they have asked us out we snapped at them with a strict No."

"Well just have to think of something. Ok, and the day after tomorrow after the 'dates' we switch notes." Bell said nodding her head.

All 4 girls smiled and nodded their heads. And then had to head home for the evening.

* * *

The next morning the PPGZ meet up at the school gates and checked the school grounds for the RRBZ.

"Ok girls, the plan is set. As soon as we see one of the RRBZ the ones who's counterpart it is will walk up to him and involve him in a discussion. Try and 'flirt' a bit with him and see how he is about 'going out'." Bell explained.

The girls nodded, just then the RRBZ did arrive at the school ground, being dropped off by a Truant Officer as always.

The PPGZ sighed that all 4 of the boys were walking together, the boys briefly stopped and Brick waved to Momoko. Momoko turned a bit pink and waved back, Brick was then pushed along with his brothers into the building and off to their next classes.

The girls nodded and split up for their classes as well.

* * *

Momoko's POV

I was sitting in the chemistry class with Brick next to me. He smiled and seemed to be happy with having me as his girlfriend and he being my boyfriend.

I can't deny it either, for a first date... wow Brick has really made my day. But I had to keep my head above level, I couldn't let him seduce me to his darker side.

I focused with him on the chemistry project we were presented and together we completed it, worked on the worksheet and as we were done and turned our papers round I decided to chat him up for a next date.

"So Brick, thank you for showing me your world. It was fantastic." I beamed.

Brick smiled back at me, "Glad you liked it Momoko-chan."

"Um... well Brick, can I take you out this time?" I asked him turning a bit pink.

"Um... sure Momoko... when and where?" He asked a bit surprised how quickly I asked him out.

"After school? The mall?" I suggested.

Brick nodded his head, "Sure."

I only hope I don't live to regret it. Our papers were collected in and we both received an A+ for our good work. We smiled and left for our next classes.

* * *

Miyako's POV

Bell's plan was a good one. But how the heck am I supposed to ask Boomer out after we had an argument over something involving our costume design in Art/ sewing class?

Well, we did come to a few agreements and managed to complete the dress on time this time around, whiles also getting an A grade for it.

I suddenly smiled, I knew how to ask Boomer out.

I walked up to him and took Boomer's hand, which had a small needle wound on it. Taking my first aid kit out of my Powerpuff Pod I shone the light on his finger and healed it, whiles also kissing it.

"Um... Miyako... you can let my hand go." Boomer asked me blushing.

I blinked not noticing I was still holding his hand, "Oh sorry Boomer... um... I was just thinking about something."

Boomer looked at me with his sea deep blue eyes, "Sure Miyako, what is it?"

Ok here goes nothing.

"Well, Boomer... would you like to go out after school? I'd like to work with you on our homework and we have to draw 3 dress or costume designs from some magazines. We could go to the mall and have lunch together also." I suggested.

Boomer blinked, "Um... sure good idea."

I beamed and nodded my head, we focused back on the lessons and I hoped the plan will pull off without hiccups.

* * *

Bell's POV

I was in my music class. Blare was sitting at the front of me as he was practising his flute skills. I worked on my own violin skills and the entire class was playing together a piece of music. Our music teacher was directing us and smiling at all our skills together.

After about 3 minutes we all were finished and set our instruments down. I smirked as the students began packing up, I placed my violin carefully back in its case before grabbing the bow and held it to Blare's back.

I saw he froze in his movements and blinked a bit confused.

"Bell... what are you doing?" Blare asked nervously.

I just smirked and drew a heart on his back carefully. Blare's face heated up even more as he now turned completely around and raised a confused eyebrow at me. His beautiful light grey eyes stared back into my eyes.

"What Bell?" He asked, obviously not getting my message right.

"Well Blare... would you maybe like to go out today? We could go and see the famous Mozart concert that is on this afternoon in Tokio." I suggested and showed him that I had 2 tickets.

Blare's face lit up with a charming smile. "I... I'd be honoured Bell. Sure, thanks."

I nodded my head and we both smiled at each other. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I couldn't believe my friends, asking out our mortal enemies the RRBZ? I gritted my teeth, but if we wanted to find out what was going on I had to jump over my shadow.

I was with Butch in our maths class. Neither of us looked very thrilled about being here, but it had to be done. The worksheet was handed out and we completed it within the time zone. I then blinked as an idea passed through my mind.

I pulled from my college block a green piece of paper and wrote on it, a somewhat cheesy love letter. I scanned around the room to make sure no one would catch me that I was asking my mortal enemy out.

I tapped Butch on his back and handed him the letter, Butch blinked as he turned his head round to me.

I just motioned to the piece of paper, he shrugged his shoulders before he read through the note.

"Butch, you, me 15 o'clock Mall. The Arcade. Racing cars against each other." Butch read out.

He smirked and nodded his head, "sure Kaoru."

I just nodded and turned a bit red, great now that I have asked him out, why am I feeling all of the sudden so nervous?

* * *

As the school was overall 8 teenagers meet back up outside. The RRBZ got together in a group and the PPGZ got together in their group.

Momoko was the first to speak out, "So... I guess I'll see you at the arcade later Brick?"

"Sure Momoko-chan. See you." Brick smiled.

All the boys left together back home again and began working on their homework once they got there, each boy excited about the dates. As well as beating each other up over who gets to go into the shower first.

Momoko and the other PPGZ girls stayed in the parking lot a bit longer, despite their parents already being there as well as their siblings.

"So we are going through with the plan?" Mijako asked.

"Sure thing. I can't wait to see that idiots face." Kaoru smirked like the cat who got the cream.

Bell also nodded her head, "Its time the RRBZ get their just deserts, and this way is the easiest way to hurt them without beating them to a bleeding pulp."

Momoko nodded her head, "We have to get going, see you girls late."

Momoko walked with her sister Kuriko to her parents' car and they headed home. Kaoru drove after her brothers to their home, where she then began working on her projects. Miyako drove with her grandmother also home. The same with Bell and her father.

* * *

Back at home, Momoko had her plan with her 'friends' set, the plan was that Miyako would ring her up with the excuse she wanted to go clothes shopping. And they would hang out at the mall together.

Now all Momoko could do was wait for that phone call. She plugged her mobile phone in and began working on her homework.

As she was done with her work and packed her bag together; when her phone suddenly began ringing.

Momoko beamed as she read Brick's name on the screen. Quickly she picked it up.

"Hi, Bricky." Momoko smiled swirling her fingers around one of her curls.

"Hi, Momoko-chan, ready for our date?" Brick asked.

"Coming darling." Momoko beamed and raced outside.

Brick was really waiting there, with his red motorbike, he smiled handed Momoko a coat and the helmet. Then the two drove away from her estate and off to the mall.

* * *

With Miyako.

Miyako worked threw her homework, jumped threw the shower at breakneck speed and then rummaged through her massive wardrobe over what she wanted to wear for her date with Boomer.

"Should I go with the sexy look, the cute look, mystery or adventurourse?... well seeing as this is our first date, and I don't have any mysteries for Boomer yet, I'd say go for the cute look." Miyako smiled.

She pulled out a grey skirt, grey stockings, a white blouse with a jeans jacket.

Then as she was dressed she put a bit of blue blush on her cheeks, light pink lip gloss and then walked downstairs with her handbag over her shoulder.

"Grandma Kiyoko I'm going out now. Ok?" Miyako asked her grandmother.

Kiyoko smiled at her granddaughter, "Of course my dear. But be back before 9 PM, ok?"

"I will love you. Bye." Miyako smiled and walked through the door.

Kiyoko's interest was suddenly peaked, 'Who is Miyako seeing?'

She carefully walked out of her own home and hid behind the great wall surrounding her home. Threw a round hole she saw a blue car pull up and a boy with electric blond hair, wearing a blue hoody and blue jeans stepped out smiling at Miyako.

"Ready to go Miyako-chang?" Boomer asked her smiling.

Miyako nodded her head and this young man opened the passenger door, Miyako got in, he closed it behind her and got back into the driver's seat heading out with her in his car.

'He seems like a decent young man.' Kiyoko smiled at her Grand-daughter, 'And seems to make my granddaughter happy. I'll give him a shot.'

She left back inside the house and picked up her sowing equipment, making a few repairs in a few clothes they have and the washing clothes.

* * *

With Kaoru

Kaoru worked hard and fast over her own homework, making her brothers look at her a bit confused, Kaoru never liked doing her homework, but here she was actually doing her best to finishing it off.

Then she walked downstairs to her mother and helped cooking the meal.

Her father Tokio was just in the shower after fighting that afternoon against some boxing enemy he had again.

Whiles Kaoru was sure her brothers weren't listening in to her discussion, she faced her mother whiles stirring the rice.

"Um... mother, what would you say... if I was seeing a boy?" Kaoru asked carefully.

Mitsuko stopped stirring the chicken meats under the sauce and turned her head to her daughter surprised.

"K... Kaoru, you've got a boyfriend already?" She asked smiling.

Kaoru hung her head a bit, "I wouldn't say we are 'boyfriend and girlfriend' in that sense, but he asked me out and I agreed. We've got the first date this afternoon after lunch."

Mitsuko smiled, "Wow... I've never expected to hear you find yourself a boyfriend. Kaoru after lunch we will get you ready and 'hot' for your date. Anker yourself this friend."

"What?" Kaoru asked confused.

The food was finished and Mitsuko and Kaoru carried the meal into the dining room. Mitsuko saw Tokio, Dai and Shou finished laying the table and the family sat around the table.

Everyone took pits and bobs into their bowls and calmly ate the lunch. Kaoru had no idea what her mother has planned, but seeing her smile and a few times touching and squeezing her hand she could tell Mitsuko had a plan already in her mind.

Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her brothers or her father Kaoru decided to remain quiet about this 'date' with Butch. After dinner, Mitsuko stood up.

"Ok, Dai does the washing up of the dishes, Shou dried them up and pack them away. Dear don't forget you have your training this afternoon for your match on Friday against your boxing enemy. Kaoru upstairs now. We will get your ready for your outing. None of you boys are to enter the bathroom or my bedroom. I and Karou need some alone time." Mitsuko instructed.

The men of the house nodded their heads, Kaoru was then dragged by her mother upstairs and she threw Kaoru into the bathroom.

"Have a bath Kaoru and get yourself washed. I'll get you your costume and make up ready." Mitsuko instructed.

Kaoru blinked but agreed. She had a shower, then wrapped the towel around her body and headed back to her bedroom.

Once in there, her mother presented her with a green pair of trousers, and a green tank top and a green pullover. Kaoru blinked and put her clothes on.

"Sit down dear," Mitsuko asked motioning to her chair in front of her makeup table.

Kaoru blushed and sat down, Mitsuko began with combing her knotted mess of her head, once she had Kaoru's hair combed down Mitsuko placed a bit of dark green mascara over her eyelids and a bit of blush over her two cheeks.

Kaoru blinked as her mother was done with her face, then she got into her new clothes and Kaoru looked at her mother confused.

"Um... mum why are you doing this for me?" Kaoru asked a bit embarrassed.

Mitsuko sat down and held her hands of her daughter, "Well dear... for the past year you've avoided boys and dating as best as you can. Ever since you broke up the relationship with Denny Willson you not once looked another boy."

Kaoru sighed, "Don't remind me."

"Anyhow, now you do have a chance at a boyfriend with this Butch Jojo you told us about. And Kaoru... you have to face the bigger picture. Ones pretty looks won't last long, so grab the bull by the horns and keep him if he is the boy of your dreams dear. Please." Mitsuko smiled.

"I'll try." Kaoru sighed.

Just then the door rang. Tokio walked towards the door and blinked as he saw the young 13-year-old boy dressed in a light green shirt and dark green trousers and skater shoes.

"Um, good afternoon Mr Matsubara," Butch said looking a bit scared.

Tokio beamed, "Come in so, Kaoru will be a bit. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Butch entered and blinked as he saw the 2 other boys in Kaoru's home.

"Um no thank you, sir. I'm just here to pick Kaoru up." Butch said.

Both boys approached Butch and shook his hands.

"Hi, Kaoru's boyfriend. I'm Dai and this is my younger brother Shou." Dai introduced themselves.

Butch smiled and accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you. I have 3 brothers myself called: Brick, Boomer and my adopted brother Blare."

"Cool. So are you into sports?" Shou asked smiling.

Butch smiled and nodded his head, "Sure, mostly football, tennis, rugby, running and so on."

"Epic, any favourite teams in football?" Dai asked surprised.

"Yup, MIO Biwako Shiga." Butch smiled.

Dai and Shou beamed, "Epic that's our and Kaoru's favourite football club also."

Butch shook their hands and smiled, "Cool. Where is Kaoru now?"

Just then Mitsuko walked downstairs beaming over her face, "She's ready. Kaoru come down dear."

"MUM I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL DORK!" Kaoru shouted from her bedroom.

Shou chuckled, "It can't be that bad."

"SHUT IT SHOU!" Kaoru screamed back downstairs.

Mitsuko sighed, "Well it looks better than her first attempt. Come on Kaoru, please. If you or Butch don't like the look you can go and wash it off."

'It can't be that bad.' Butch thought with a smile on his face.

"Ok..." Kaoru sighed.

She walked out of her mother's bedroom red-faced. Her brothers gasped and their mouths dropped down. Butch's own eyes widened at the beauty walking down the stairs. He suddenly felt very self-confident when he compared to his new green T-shirt and black trousers.

Kaoru was wearing a green long skirt, black combat boots, her hair was pulled down and held back by a headband and she was wearing a green tank top with a green jacket over it. Her face has a bit of blush, green eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

Mitsuko was beaming with pride, "I told you I've re-modelled Kaoru. What do you think?"

"Good job mom." Dai and Shou beamed.

Kaoru, however, placed a frown over her face, "Don't get used to it Dai or Shou. It's just for today. Come, Butch let's get out of here before these knuckleheads get the wrong idea."

Butch nodded and took Kaoru's hand carefully. Kaoru almost jumped at his touch, but quickly changed the hand's position so she was on top and almost crushed his fingers out of fury.

"Have fun dear, and tell us how your first date went," Mitsuko called after her daughter beaming.

"MUM, DROP IT!" Kaoru screamed and fleed with Butch.

Her family was cheering and Kaoru's two brothers were on the floor laughing their heads off. Whiles her mother Mitsuko chased them with a fan to whack them over their backside for disrespecting their sister.

Butch chuckled a bit and drove with Kaoru down to the mall. Well, this will be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

With Bell

Bell completed her homework and chose a white dress to wear when going to the mall with Blare. After getting herself ready she walked downstairs to her father's office and knocked on the door.

Dr X was at the moment writing a report about his experiments in creating the perfect monsters and how to keep control over them.

As he heard the knock he looked up. "Come on Bell, my dear."

Bell entered and curtsied in front of her father, "Dad, I'm done with my homework. And Blare is going to be here in a bit to pick me up. Would you need me for anything or should I pick something up from the mall?"

Dr X shook his head, "No needs dear. Just have a good time."

"Thank you," Bell said.

The bell went and Bell walked to the front door. Blare was waiting at the other side of it, wearing a white shirt, grey pullover and black trousers with his white roller shoes on.

"Ready Bell?" Blare asked.

Bell smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Let's go then." Blare said.

The two were off and Dr X looked out of his window after his daughter and her 'friend'. He smiled and went back to his experiments.

* * *

About 20 minutes each after the 4 pickups the RRBZ and the PPGZ meet up at the mall. They all smiled and the boys gave each other a thumbs up.

"Hi, guys." Momoko smiled and hugged her 4 friends.

The RRBZ shook hands also before standing next to their dates.

"Well, have a good day guys... but I'd say we re-meet again at 6 PM at the exit of the mall when the mall closes for the night. And then bring each girl back home." Brick suggested.

The 5 other pre-teens nodded their heads, the boys set their alarms for the meeting time and each walked in a different direction to their dated location.

* * *

With Momoko and Brick

Momoko walked with Brick to the food court. There they both got their lunches and sat down together at the table.

Momoko had a doughnut, hot chocolate, some Chinese rice with chicken strips and a salad. Brick picked a taco filled with chicken, rice and vegetables, a coke and a vanilla fudge cake.

Both teen kids enjoyed their meals and a few times glanced at each other whiles smiling. It was going quite well.

"Um... so Momoko-chan, hows life and such?" Brick asked turning red. ' _Hows life? You couldn't start a conversation more stupid than asking how's she's doing. Urgh, I'm such an idiot.'_

Momoko blinked and smiled, "Well... apart from my younger sister screaming down my ear about you being my boyfriend and how 'cute' our relationship is. My parents are annoyed that I've managed to find a 'cute boy' to go out with. Everything is fine. Schools a lot of fun and my friends seemed to have calmed down ever since giving your brothers a chance."

"Very true." Brick smiled, "I've hardly had to go between my brothers to stop a fight ever since they got together with your friends. Mijako, Kaoru and Bell seem to match their own personalities perfectly and together they work well as teams."

Momoko smiled and turned a bit red, "Very true."

Both teens blushed and continued eating and smiling at one another. Thinking about maybe a joined future together.

* * *

With Miyako and Boomer

Miyako and Boomer were walking along the new dress isles to reach the fashion magazines at the other end of the shop. Once there they bought each a couple of them, then headed to the water fountain inside the mall.

They sat at a table and opened their homework books. With some glue, pens and the magazine's designs for inspiration they cut various shapes out and began designing their scrapbooks for their homework assignment.

After about 30 different designs were stuck down with various coloured pens they drew their own inspirations from the designs and fashioned in record speed the dresses. And as that was done they discussed their designs with one another.

"I love this 3rd design we found Boomer. The bright blue in the dress slowly becomes brighter when it goes down the design and reaches the legs, also when the person moves it looks like waves on a seaside." Miyako beamed at one of the designs.

Boomer nodded, "I agree with you Mijako-chang. And I find the suit in my design super cool also. With having the suits cut short at the top the men don't have to worry about looking like penguins half the time. Also, I added more buttons in the shirts so it can stay shut and not accidentally pop open when at a meeting."

Miyako smiled and nodded her head, "Good idea. Boomer who is actually your favourite fashion designer?"

"Well, my favourite is Karl Lagerfeld of course." Boomer smiled, showing Miyako that he has that face on his iPhone as a starter page.

"Dito, mine too." Miyako beamed and smiled even wider.

Boomer too smiled, 'So to keep Miyako-chang happy I have to have the same interests as her. This will be fun.'

'Boomer is so cool that he loves the same designer as I do. But I can't let myself get too carried away... he's still a bad boy.' Miyako thought and her smile vanished for a short while.

They continued on their homework and smiled threw out the afternoon. Discussing various artists,

designers and what the future of fashion might have in store with the way it was going these days.

By the end of the day, they had their designs finished and headed together to the mall exit as the shops were closing.

* * *

Bell was lead by Blare to the very back of the mall. There an old stage has been built many years ago, but not many people knew about it. Bell's eyes gleamed as Blare showed her the stage and the two climbed up on it.

"Wow, this stage is beautiful." Bell smiled as she looked around it.

Blare smiled and nodded his head, "True, they don't build stages like this anymore. This was built back in the Barock time. And I also have set something else up."

Bell blinked as Blare moved one of the curtains to the side blushing a bit. Bell's eyes widened as she saw two violin cases. Blare picked one of them up and handed it to her smiling softly.

Bell carefully opened it and her eyes bulged out of her head, inside the case was a beautiful violin, with her own bow and a few notes underneath it.

Blare picked the other one up and opened it, getting the second violin out they both nodded and set the notes on two stands.

"Could we play a small piece together Bell?" Blare asked.

Bell smiled, "Sure, since I could use some good distraction. And a one, two, three."

Both Bell and Blare set the bows in place and began flowing the wonderful stage with their music. They were intact, exact and read the lines of the pages just as perfect as if Mozart himself was playing alongside them.

As they were done a small crowd has gathered where they were playing. Bell and Blare blushed and stared at the few shoppers.

The shoppers beamed and applauded for the two. The teens chuckled, curtsied then before leaving the stage.

* * *

Butch had to walk around the mall a bit confused with Kaoru at his side. He had no clue where she wanted to go. They looked at a few sports shops and each bought a new pair of trainers, but Kaoru seemed to have a destination in mind.

She leads him further and further back until flashing lights and music made Butch blink and also blush.

"An arcade? In the mall?" Butch asked and stared at Kaoru surprised. "I didn't even know it existed.

Kaoru smiled, "Not many people do. Come inside Butch, my treat."

She got a few quarters from a slot machine and lead Butch to a dance stand. Butch and Kaoru stood next to each other, the coats hung up behind the machine and Kaoru slit a quarter into the machine.

"Welcome to Dance parade. Please select a player mode." The machine asked.

Kaoru smiled and selected: 2 Player mood.

"What song do you want to dance to Player 2?" The machine asked and glowed up under Butch.

Butch blinked and smiled, he selected Get Lucky by Daft Punk. Kaoru nodded and Butch hit the play button.

"Ready, get set, dance." The machine beamed.

As quickly as Kaoru and Butch could focus, they began the dance as the music played in the background. They both were so focused that they hardly noticed the dance was making them both dance oddly enough together as one.

They continued focusing on the moves, up, down, left, right, right, left, down, up and many other moves.

By the end of the dance they only just realised what happened as they found their feet were on the other one's side of the dance floor. And they were a tad bit in an embrace.

As the game ended the machine was beaming.

"We have a new high score: 30.250 points. 30.250 points." The machine beamed.

Kaoru and Butch blinked again and saw the machine showed the last high scorer was at 30.001 points exact. And they outdanced him. Both teens smiled and got off the machine.

"Not bad Kaoru. Thanks that was cool." Butch beamed.

Kaoru panted a bit and nodded her head, "Good dance moves to Butch. Do you want to become a professional dancer when you get older?"

"No, I'd rather become a football player," Butch said smiling.

Kaoru beamed, "Hey, me too. Not bad. Come I think its time we head back to the others."

Butch nodded and they left the arcade smiling. During their walk Butch looked at Kaoru's hand a few times and blushed, well this was their first date and he didn't want to scare Kaoru off. Plus he knew she wasn't an all 'girly-girl' like Mijako was.

But Kaoru noticed Butch looking at her hands a few times, she checked them over, nothing was one of them. Why would Butch be looking at them all the time if nothing was wrong with them?

Then Kaoru remembered her brother Dai and his girlfriend. Always when they both were together she and he would be holding hands to show their friendship and devotion to each other. Kaoru gritted her teeth and before she decides to change her mind she grabs Butch's hand.

Butch blinked and looked down at their entwined fingers, "Um... Kaoru-"

"Don't... just don't Butch. I already feel weird over being here with you. I'm trying to get that feeling out of me by doing what I saw my older brother do with his girlfriend." Kaoru explained and turned a bit red.

"Right... right sorry and ok," Butch said turning also a bit red.

* * *

After about 5 hours all 8 teenagers headed back to the meeting point, the exit of the mall. The Powerpuffgirl Z and the Rowdyruffboy Z smiled at each other as they all headed out of the mall together.

Now the walk was a lot calmer than when they first got there. The boys didn't bicker much and just walked calmly beside their 'potential new girlfriends'. And the girls walked beside the 'potential new boyfriends' just as happy.

"So what now?" Kaoru asked facing Momoko. "I mean... what are we 8, each to their own..."

Brick burned bright red, "Um..."

"How about-" Mijako spoke up and faced Boomer, "We each be one another's boyfriends/girlfriends ... at least for a while... what do you say, guys?"

Blare blinked a bit and smiled, "Um... sure you guys?"

Brick, Boomer and Butch all smiled and nodded their heads. The PPGZ beamed and each walked with their new 'boyfriends' back home. All 8 holding hands of their partners. The RRBZ couldn't have felt any happier than at that moment.

* * *

With Momoko and Brick

Momoko and Brick reached her home. Momoko smiled and held the small shopping bag in her hand as she rang the doorbell before turning to Brick.

"I had a lovely day today Brick, thank you." Momoko smiled.

Brick smiled back at her, "No problem Momoko."

Brick looked a bit away, Momoko could guess what was on his mind and chuckled, she grabbed Brick before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Just then the door opened, "Momoko-chang. Dear, what are you doing?!"

Momoko and Brick quickly let each other go and both faces grew bright red. There standing in the doorway was Momoko's father. His face was bright red out of anger.

"Um... sorry Hachizou... I was just saying goodbye to Brick. Um... well see you tomorrow." Momoko explained and quickly ran inside.

But Hachizou looked anything but happy to see Brick again. Before Brick could even make a dash for home Hachizou grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged the poor boy into the house itself.

"Momoko, Kuriko go straight to your rooms and don't come out until dinner time. Dear Kakiko, we have something to discuss with our new 'friend' here Brick." Hachizou instructed.

Kakiko emerged from the kitchen, "Yes dear, well you've heard him, girls, upstairs now."

Brick blinked and had to watch as Momoko was dragged away by the younger sister Kuriko.

"Momoko-chang you just have to see what I have done with your action figures." Kuriko beamed.

As the two girls were out of sight, the last thing Brick heard, which made him cringe and almost laughed was Momoko screaming.

"YOU MARRIED BATMAN TO BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! KURIKO!" Momoko screamed shaking the house almost.

Kakiko looked over to her daughters' bedroom, "Don't worry about them Brick, Momoko is just sometimes very picky about her collector's items."

"HOW WOULD YOU FIND IT IF I MARRIED YOU TO A BAT OR A ASTRONAUGHT YOU IDIOT!" Momoko continued screaming out of the room.

"Sometimes dear?" Hachizou asked almost laughing as well. "She always flips whenever Kuriko plays with anything in her room."

Brick coughed a bit in his fist, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you two. But you said you wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Ah yes, the reason why we asked you in, Brick. Anyhow... Mr Jojo is your surname right?" Hachizou asked.

Brick nodded his head, "Yes sir, but you can stick with Brick if you wish."

"We are fine with Mr Jojo. I did a bit of research on you and your family Brick. Apparently you and your 2 brothers, Boomer and Butch were created out of a toilet made from our child's DNA. Then gained somehow dark superpowers and you've beaten our daughter and her 3 friends up every now and then. Your father Mojo Jojo has also adopted Blare as he was a young baby, so making him your step-brother. Am I right so far?" Hachizou asked.

Brick blinked, 'How the heck does he know so much about my family.' "Um, yes sir. That is correct. Is there a problem?"

Hachizou glared a bit, "Well yes there is. I do not wish my daughter Momoko to hang out with you anymore. You are a disgrace to your own family. Your entire family is a disgrace to the wonderful city of Tokio."

"Excuse me sir, but I didn't ask the way to be born as I was." Brick snapped back.

Brick felt his temper almost leave him, but he counted quickly down before he blew his top. However, instead of apologising and calming him down Hachizou knew exactly how to push Brick's buttons to make him lose it.

"Oh well, it's only a matter of time before your entire legitimate family comes under the bus." Hachizou smiled. "Leave now."

Brick got up and gritted his teeth, as quickly as he could he fleed Momokos home and raced back to his own.

'Legitimate? I don't care of all of my brothers are legitimated or conceived otherwise. We are loyal and noble to each other. Something that basters Hachizou wouldn't know if he had a legitimate child.' Brick cursed in his head.

* * *

With Miyako and Boomer

Boomer leads Miyako safely home. Once there the doors were opened and Kiyoko stood at the door welcoming her granddaughter back home.

"Well, see you tomorrow Miyako. Good evening Mrs Gotokuji." Boomer said politely bowing his head to the older woman.

"Good evening Boomer Jojo. And Miyako, had a good time?" Kiyoko asked facing her grand-daughter.

"Sure did. Well, see you tomorrow Boomer." Miyako beamed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Boomer blushed a bit as Miyako walked into her grandmothers home. Just as Boomer was going to leave Kiyoko grabbed his hand and pulled Boomer into her home.

"Not so fast young man. I'd like to ask you a few things. Miyako head please to the dining room and begin cleaning the floors. Boomer take your shoes off and sit down." Kiyoko instructed.

Miyako blinked, "Yes grandma."

Miyako left to her bedroom to drop her bags off, then she changed into her cleaning gear and began scrubbing all the windows clean.

Boomer was seated now opposite of Miyako's grandmother. Kiyoko poured some tea out and handed Boomer one teacup and made herself one too.

"Do you take tea with milk or sugar Boomer?" Kiyoko asked him.

But Boomer shook his head, "No this is fine thank you."

Boomer took a drink and smiled, "It's delicious. Thank you again, so Mrs Kiyoko Gotokuji, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Kiyoko nodded her head, "I sure do. Boomer, what are your intentions with my only granddaughter Miyako?"

"Hu? My intentions with her are good. She asked me out, I accepted, we had quite a few good conversations about our fashion project for school and I see her as a good friend." Boomer answered honestly.

"I see... if you continue seeing my granddaughter in a 'friendship' light, and sooner or later that friendship will blossom into romance I'm quite sure of it. Would you be willing to step up to the challenges of a boyfriend?" Kiyoko asked.

Boomer blinked, "Um... I'm sure I'll do my best."

Kiyoko didn't let that satisfy herself for it. "How long do you think you and Miyako-chang have to date each other before you start thinking about intercourse with her?"

"Oh brother. I would say... 2 maybe 3 years?" Boomer answered.

"If Miyako does end up with a child from you. Would you then think about marrying her? And providing for yourself, your child and herself a home?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yes, I would jump through hoops to keep her happy." Boomer said.

"How are your family relationships to your own parents? Your father and mother?" Kiyoko asked.

Boomer sighed and hung his head, "I'll be honest, not very good. Both my 'parents' have abandoned me and my 2 older and 1 younger brother as we were toddlers. We were then brought up by Mojo Jojo. We 4 consider ourselves very lucky to have new caring parents, even if we aren't all related to each other. With respect and honesty, I think we can go a long way together."

Kiyoko sighed, "Do you think you can get a better relationship with your parents up? They are the ones who are providing you with a home."

"No. I don't want anything to do with my birth parents. I wouldn't even care if they would get run over by a drunken bus driver or anything like that. Mojo Jojo has been more of a father to me and my 3 brothers than any parent on this planet ever could." Boomer explained, "Sorry if I make myself sound selfish, but that's how I've coped with my parent's situation."

"I understand. Sorry if I've provoked you." Kiyoko said even though it didn't sound like a serious apology.

"Good evening Mrs Gotokuji. I'll see myself out." Boomer said feeling a bit downgraded.

Boomer left Bubbles home and walked at a fast pace back to his own home.

Miyako watched him from her window, she had a feeling her grandmother might not approve of her relationship with Boomer very much. But if she wanted to complete the plan then Miyako couldn't let anyone see past her fake emotions.

Miyako finished her last chores, then picked up a Momo Peach flower and began plucking its petals from the poor flower.

"I love Boomer, I don't love Boomer, I love him, I don't love Boomer, I love him, I don't love Boomer." Miyako counted and smirked at the end of the ripped up flower.

"Miyako might I have a word with you?" Kiyoko asked looking at her granddaughter.

Miyako plastered a fake smile on her face, "Yes Kiyoko-chang?"

"My dear, I have no clue what you are planning. But please get off that horse of arrogance. Boomer Jojo is a kind, polite young man who is just looking for a good time. And you've provided him with a happy time. His thoughts about you both being together are genuine and he seems like a boy who really likes you Miyako." Kiyoko explained to her granddaughter.

"Oh, Kiyoko I'm just smiling that I had such a good time with him." Miyako lied to her grandmother. "And do you like him as well?"

Kiyoko sighed, "Sure I do. He is a very good boy, that's why please be careful with how you are playing with his emotions. You will end up hurting him."

"Ok grandma, I promise to be more careful," Miyako said still smiling. _'I wonder how far I can throw Boomer before I drive him insane.'_

* * *

Blare lead Bell to her own home. As they got to her house Blare and Bell had to step to the side because a few 'monster' type of people just left Dr X's practise.

Bell opened the door and lead Blare into her fathers home, which is at the same time his job.

"Hi, dad. We are back." Bell called out.

Blare blinked as a tall, complete in orange skinned man stood before him, with a pair of glasses on.

"Good afternoon Dr X." Blare smiled.

Dr X stretched his hand out and shook the teen's hand, "Good afternoon Blare. Bell, could you please go inside and take care of Girly, please. That dog has been screaming all morning and afternoon asking himself where you are."

Just then a green coloured dog came shooting out of the house and jumped into Bell's arms.

"Bell finally you are home. Where have you been dear? Come on I'm hungry, food." Girly called out.

Bell picked the green coloured dog up, "Ok dad. And Blare, thanks for the outing. It was fun."

"FOOD!" Girly screamed again.

Bell sighed and walked back into her home to feed her energetic pet. Blare smiled a bit as he looked at Bell and felt his heart rate shot up.

"Do you like my daughter Blare?" Dr X asked facing Blare.

Blare's face heated up and he smiled, "She is a wonderful and kind girl Dr X. And for a first outing about working together on our fashion designs it is quite well done. I'm sure she will become a great art and designer when she grows up. And to answer your question sir... yes I do like her quite a bit. Appart from the times she had to beat me up for vandalising Tokio, I can't say anything bad about her."

"I'm pleased you like her like that son. I hope you both can go out more often and work steadily on the relationship. And just know Blare... if you hurt my Bell dear, you can find yourself in a space rocket again with the programs for the black hole. Am I understood?" Dr X asked glaring at Blare.

"Crystal clear Dr X." Blare said shaking a bit.

"Good, have a good day Blare, goodbye." Dr X said nodding his head.

Blare got up and left Dr X's home. He looked at Bell's window and smiled as he saw she was now wearing her nightgown and was getting ready for bed.

 _'I'll make sure not to hurt her.' Blare thought before leaving back to his own home._

* * *

Butch and Kaoru also returned back to Kaoru's home. Kaoru was actually genuinely happy about the date with Butch.

Butch smiled feeling pleased that Kaoru gave him this chance about being his girlfriend. And he hoped she liked him just as much back as he was feeling for her. As they reached her home Butch knocked against the door and like the time he picked her up, the entire family Matsubara was standing at the door welcoming Kaoru back home.

"Hi, Kaoru how was your date?" Mitsuko asked.

"Very good mum." Kaoru smiled giving Butch a hug. "Have a safe trip home, Butch."

Butch nodded, "We've had a good time Mrs Mitsuko and I sure will Kaoru. Thanks for hanging out with me."

Kaoru nodded her head. Dai and Shou were laughing again as Kaoru walked into her home.

"Butch and Kaoru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shou and Dai called out and laughed again.

Kaoru glared and raced her brothers around the home, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Tokio and Mitsuko rolled their eyes, bid Butch goodbye before sorting their children out with their argument.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished with this chapter. Oh, brother. 21 pages in total. Please review. Did I do a good job?"


	5. Chapter 5 The new student

Chapter 05 The new student

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next morning the PPGZ meet up with each other on the school grounds. They smiled and quickly fleed each too a different part of the playground.

Momoko headed for an apple tree in the playing field, Miyako headed to a park bench, Bell leaned against the schools' wall leading to the front building, and Kaoru headed to the football field.

The girls have agreed to each track their counterparts down and involve them in a discussion. Flirt a bit more and make them believe they enjoyed the outings a lot. And see if they could go out again.

The girls checked their timers, 7:50. The boys should be here in 10 minutes.

Bell scanned around the car park and spotted then a grey bus pull up. A truant officer got out and lead the Rowdyruff boys to the building before glaring at the 4.

"Don't do anything stupid you 4." He sneered.

The Truant officer looked up and he blinked as he spotted Bell, "Oh Bell X, a pleasure to meet you. Could you and your 4 friends make sure the boys behave today? And don't think about skipping school again Brick Jojo."

Bell smirked, "We'll make sure sir. Come on, guys."

"We are not 4 anymore." Brick growled a bit as he headed to the school playing ground.

Boomer looked a little unsure, "Bell are Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru here too?"

Bell nodded as she grabbed Blare and dragged him away from his brothers. The 3 other brothers just shrugged their shoulders and skated towards their own counterparts.

* * *

With Momoko and Brick.

Brick reached Momoko's side first and smiled at her. Momoko beamed back and hugged Brick as he got close enough to her.

"So how's your morning been 'Little Red Riding Hood'?" Brick chuckled.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "Little Red Riding Hood? Seriously, Brick, we got to work on your nickname ideas."

Brick chuckled, "Sorry, I'm still new to this howl 'girlfriend/boyfriend' thing."

"Well don't worry dear, you are not so bad." Momoko chuckled.

Brick smiled, he circled his hands around her waist and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I sure hope so dearly." Brick smiled.

Momoko leaned her head against his firm strong chest and sighed, she could feel her heart rate soring up.

* * *

With Miyako and Boomer

Miyako sighed as she saw Boomer skate up too her. She knew she was trying to get him on her good side when all she wanted was to avoid his creepy stares towards her.

As Boomer reached her he blushed, Miyako blinked as she noticed he handed her a lovely piece of artwork. Miyako blushed again as she saw it was her, in a lovely evening dress.

"Aw... Boomer, this,... this is beautiful, thank you very much." Miyako beamed.

Boomer blushed, "Your welcome Miyako-chan. I... I made this to apologise to you by the way I've behaved on our date."

Miyako blinked, "No Boomer-chan, you don't have to apologise. I've heard everything my grandmother told you. I should be the one apologising. It wasn't right that she shrunk you down to an intimidated mouse and asked you questions that weren't right for a first outing."

"Very, ok Miyako-chan, I accept your apologies." Boomer smiled.

Miyako smiled and took Boomer by the hand, together they chatted about more things they were interested in, how their lives were running etc.

* * *

With Kaoru and Butch

Kaoru smiled as she saw Butch take her hand and walk with her to the soccer court. Together the two played a few rounds of whiles smiling all the while.

Whiles Kaoru and Butch were passing the ball back and forth she suddenly stopped as she saw another car pull up at the car park.

Butch blinked as he noticed Kaoru hasn't passed the ball back to him, "Kaoru-chang... everything ok?"

Kaoru grabbed Butch's hand and the two hid in the bushes, almost being nose to nose. She pointed to her lips and then over to the new car in the car parking lot.

Butch blinked and followed Kaoru's stares, he saw now what has scared her all of a sudden. From the car came out a tall, thin boy, about 16 years old, wearing a dark blue T-shirt and green slacks.

"Who's he?" Kaoru asked Butch.

Butch shrugged his shoulders, "No idea."

* * *

Later on, instead of having the first lesson everyone from the school was asked to meet up for assembly. Momoko sat next to Brick, Miyako sat next to Boomer, Butch and Kaoru sat next to each other as well as Bell and Blare. Miko and Himeko sat together in the front row, holding a seat free for the odd newcomer to their school.

The headmaster walked up on stage, pulling the new student along with him. Brick quickly pulled a notepad and pen out to write down who this character is.

"Welcome students. First off we have a new student with us, who will be joining the Miss Kean classes." The Head Master explained.

"Hi everyone, my name is Alexander Reed. And my family is currently staying in Tokio for a while. I am good at mathematics, geometry, physics and reading. I don't like Sports that much and am more of a reader... um... ah yes and I'm short sighted, that's why I am wearing these glasses." Alexander explained.

The Head Master smiled, "Ok that would be all. Everyone back to your classes. Miss Momoko Akatsutsumi I'll leave it up to you to look after Alexander for a while until he gets into the swing of things around here."

Momoko nodded her head, Alexander smiled and followed her like a little puppy out of the room and off to their classes.

The other students all nodded and one by one every one headed back to their classes to continue the day.

Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blare all headed together to their classes. Which was English. The brothers sat at the back together and watched as Alexander was seated, somewhat in front of Brick.

"Well... what do you think of him?" Boomer asked.

Butch just scrunched his nose, "He is a skinny man with glasses on. I'm guessing he is also smart."

Blare smirked, "Should we play on him one of our traditional school pranks?"

Brick snickered, all brothers nodded their heads. Butch grabbed his notepad and pen, he wrote on the note: Pinch me! and took a piece of cello tape. Carefully, not that Alexander noticed it, he taped it to the back of the boy's back.

Boomer chuckled and the brothers quickly began paying attention to the lessons again. All the while snickering once in a while.

As the lessons were over and the students all left to lunch, Brick and his brothers began snickering. Their prank worked. Every student that came across Alexander began pinching him and laughing him out.

The Rowdyruff boys chuckled, whiles all the boys found this prank to be amusing, the girls in the school were less than impressed.

Miko and Himeko sighed and walked up to the half traumatized student, they ripped the note: Pinch me, of him and showed it towards him.

Alexander blinked, "Who would play such a childish prank?"

Miko just shook her head, "The head prankers at this entire school, the Rowdyruff boys."

Alexander blinked, he walked off and tried to find Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blare. But they were already off chatting to their 'girlfriends' on the playing ground.

"Oh well." Alexander smirked, "I'll get them back eventually."

As Alexander was going to try and work something out, he noticed 3 handsome punk girls walk up to him.

"Hey, Alexander. I'm Bezerk, these are my triplet sisters: Brute and Brat. And we've heard you want to prank the top pranksters at this school?" Bezerk asked.

Alexander blinked, "Sure do, have you 3 handsome girls got any ideas? Appart from a whoopie cushion or glueing their lockets together I have got nothing."

Brute smirked, "We'll help you out."

* * *

The Powerpunks lead Alexander outside to the playground, where the student's bikes were parked.

At 4 bikes, one white, one red, one blue and one green were also the names of Alex's tormentors. Today the RRB's have driven down with the bikes and were then caught off by the Truant officer.

Each Powerpunk grabbed some screws and unscrewed the saddles and then placed them back on. Alexander blinked confused.

"Isn't that dangerous?" He asked worriedly.

Brat smirked, "Sure thing. They will fall off the bikes quicker then they can get home."

Alexander just shrugged his shoulders and headed with the Punks to their lessons. Wondering if that prank was really worth it.

* * *

As the last lesson was over the RRB's headed to their bikes, packed the bags into their holders, strapped their helmets on and moved the bikes away from the stand.

The Power puff girls waved down to their counterparts as they all headed together back to their homes. Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blare smiled up at their girlfriends and waved back.

They got onto their bikes and started kicking their way back to their homes. As they reached the main street another Truant officer spotted them. He nodded, the boys nodded back to him.

As the man was gone the boys turned a curve heading to their main street, as they suddenly fell each off their bikes.

'What the-?' the RRB's said surprised.

The Rowdy Ruff boys blinked as they found themselves on the pavement, a little bit hurt, but most of all confused. They saw each of their saddles had unscrewed themselves somehow.

Blare was lucky that he had a small bike repair kit, each RRB fixed the saddles back onto the bikes, as they were sure they were stable again they drove the last stretch to their home.

Once there Brick glared at the bikes, "Anyone wanna bet it was that new kid: Alexander's prank on us?"

Boomer nodded his head, "Most likely."

"Whatever the cost, we can't let him get away with it." Butch sneered mad.

Blare smirked, "Don't worry guy's, we'll get him good."

Each RRB snickered and at home, they finished their homework whiles planning a small revenge against that idiot.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I hope you guys liked this chapter."


	6. Chapter 6 An outing

Chapter 06 An outing

Quanktumspirit: "Wow. Serious guys, you are loving this tale. Thanks. :). But please guys think this threw: I only have 10 fingers, one imagination box (called a brain) and little time or patience to write. So give me the benefit of the doubt that I need time to write these chapters out. I mean seriously?"

 **Guest: Waiting for the next chapter... waiting for the next chapter. (30th March)**

 **Guest: So how much longer do we have to wait? (11th March)**

 **Guest: Can we have the 6th chapter now? Please oh please oh please! (2nd February)**

Quanktumspirit back: "At least I had 2 decent commenters on the sighed so thanks."

 **Ice Cream Queen Zshi (In my head, Queen of FF :)X), "Interesting interaction with the characters." (27th January)**

 **Guest: "Let's hope the boys will get even with Alexander. But just a random question: is Alexander Blossom/Momoko's fiancé? He kinda reminds me of Dexter." (23rd January)**

Quanktumspirit back: "Oh and just to answer your question Guest: Yes, Alexander is my OC character to be Momoko's fiancé and husband sooner or later. I could have used Dexter, but I can't stand him. Plus Dexter X Blossom is already in Ice Cream Queen Zshi story: Red Canterella. So I decided to give Momoko a different 'boyfriend'."

* * *

Momoko also finished her homework and was smiling as she looked at Brick's gifts to her on their dates. So far nothing too dramatic has happened.

"Momoko, can I enter?" Came a soft voice from her door.

Momoko blinked and saw her mother coming in.

"Yes, mum?" Momoko asked her confused. "What is it?"

Kakiko smiled at her, "I just wanted you to get ready for our outing dear. Now go into the shower and get ready sweetheart."

Momoko blinked confused, her mother sent her into the shower and placed Momoko into a pink dress with a white bow around her middle. Momoko's hair she held back with a white bow before smiling.

Hachizou then entered, wearing a black suit and Kakiko changed into a purple flower dress as well. They also grabbed Kuriko who was forced to wear a bright yellow dress with smaller purple flowers over it.

Kuriko didn't look too pleased, "Why do I have to come too?"

"Because it's your sisters' outing we have to go too. Now stop fussing Kuriko." Hachizou snapped.

The parents grabbed their kids and they drove off in their car to the destination. Momoko blinked a bit confused as they arrived at the seaside.

And... oh no... Momoko looked a little shocked, standing there in a bright blue pullover, dark blue jacket and wearing blue jeans... was Alexander. Momoko knew from small on that her parents had promised her to someone but she didn't know who, and this was it?

Momoko stared at her parents in horror, "Mother, father you can't be serious. Alexander Reed is my chosen fiancé?"

Kakiko glared at his daughter, "Don't you dare play up Momoko. And yes. Luke Reed is an old and very good friend of mine and your mother was friends with his wife Anna Juri now Mrs Anna Reed."

"So we promised them after you and Alexander were born that you two would be friends as well, and when the time is right he will be your husband," Hachizou explained smiling.

Momoko blinked, she stood still as a statue. Getting married to Alexander?... what?...

Just as Kakiko, Kuriko, Hachizou, Luke, Anna and Alexander entered the food joint, Momoko spun around on her heels and ran away.

"MOMOKO! MOMOKO YOU GET RIGHT BACK HERE!" Kakiko screamed.

No chance, Momoko ran faster and faster, not bothering to see where she was running away too. She had to get away before she let slip who truly was in her heart...

* * *

With the Rowdruffboys

Brick Jojo and his brothers were just finishing the last homework and then have decided to take a walk threw Tokio. They smiled and felt confident in being the friends of the PPGZ.

Boomer was in fact now telephoning with Miyako and flirting over the phone, Butch was Skype chatting with Kaoru as they both communicated, and Blare has Bell on his own phone talking about the great fashion designers.

Brick was confused why he couldn't reach Momoko, her phone has been off all afternoon. He sighed as another phone call went to voicemail and she still hasn't replied to any of his text messages.

Butch noticed his depressed brother and told Kaoru that he had something to do with his brother, she agreed to talk to him later. Boomer too shut his communicator off, not before sending Miyako loads of hugs and kisses and Blare also got off the phone.

Brick was almost on the verge of shattering his phone out of anger as another message went to voice mail, Butch snatched it away from his tight grip before he does decide to go apeshit over the 'voicemail woman'.

"Brick, snapping your phone in two won't make your anger go away. What's wrong?" Butch asked.

Blare rolled his eyes, "It's obvious, his 'Cherry-Blossom' hasn't contacted him yet. Or is picking up the phone."

"It's not like Momoko has anything better to do. And I know the girls can't be off fighting crime because all 3 of you managed to reach your girls with no problems, so what's going on with Momoko?" Brick explained sighing and nodding his head.

Boomer's eyes suddenly turned red, "Anyone wanna bet she is hanging out with that 'Alexander' guy?"

The other brothers nodded their heads, most likely. Brick got his phone, turned his watts app on and checked where Momoko 's location was, indeed it showed her to be at the seaside and was running at a fast speed back towards the city.

Brick faced his brothers, "Or not... we have to check it out unless any of you have a date now?"

His brothers shook their heads, all 4 Rowdy ruff boys activated their skate modes and shot towards Momoko's escaping area. Brick leading his 'pack' and the others close behind.

'I hope everything is ok with her.' Brick thought worried.

* * *

Momoko continued running threw Tokyo, blinded by tears almost. As she reached a road traffic crossing she almost got run over.

"MOMOKO WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted.

Momoko was then grabbed by her hand and pulled back towards safety. She blinked and stared up into the eyes of Brick.

"B... Brick, what are you doing here?" Momoko asked confused.

The other Rowdy ruff boys also appeared a few seconds later, "What are we doing here? We could ask you the same thing Momoko. Why were you running?"

Momoko hiccuped in tears as she embraced Brick as hard as she could to her chest, more tears streaming out of her eyes. The other Rowdy ruff boys backed a bit away from them to give them some privacy.

Brick blushed a bit as he hugged and stroked over Momoko's back, Momoko still didn't stop shaking, after crying into her boyfriend for about 4 minutes she calmed down.

"S... Sorry Brick... sorry for not contacting you, or telephoning you." Momoko hiccuped and cried again.

Brick embraced her and stroked over Momoko's orange long hair to calm her down.

Brick blinked at her, "Its alright Momoko, but what happened? Why are you here and not at home? And why are you crying?"

Momoko sighed as more tears fell, "W... well Brick... m... my parents have shown me today who my fiancée is... and... and its... its Alexander Reed... the new student in our class..."

"What? But you two are only 16 years old," Brick blinked shocked.

Momoko sighed and nodded her head, "I know, but... but I can't go against my parents' wishes."

Butch and Blare already smirked, activated their club and Blare his Maniriki chain and flexed their fingers, they scanned around the area by activating their superzoom eyes; where Alexander might be and was about to run towards him, however, Brick quickly glared at them.

"Butch, Blare don't you even think about it. Harming him will land all of us back in jail faster then we can lay a single punch on him. So don't." Brick warned his brothers.

Butch gritted his teeth together, "Did he do anything to harm you yet, Momoko?"

"No, only that he smirked at me like a Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He's creeped me out completely." Momoko explained.

Brick nodded his head, however, the brothers noticed Blare hasn't spoken a single word yet, he seems to be deep in thought whiles swinging his manriki gusari chain in his hands.

Momoko also noticed his silence, "Everything ok Blare?"

Blare blinked as he brought himself back from his flashback, "Oh sorry Momoko... well I just had an idea... but I'm not sure it will work..."

The RRB blinked, "What for an idea?"

"Well..." Blare began shaking his head left to right before letting his chain vanish back into his ball, "Momoko, if you could explain to your parents about your 'real feelings' for Alexander, maybe they will re-consider the engagement."

Momoko scrunched her nose up, "And do what? Introduce Brick as my actual boyfriend? My parents are both going to have a heart attack if they find out about it."

Brick hung his head a bit, however, Blare suddenly glared at Momoko mad. Butch and Boomer peeked up and quickly went between Blare and Momoko, they knew that all 4 of their brotherly bonds run deep so if someone were to threaten or hurt one brother you can bet your life on it that the brothers will be there to defend said brother.

And Blare felt the deepest bond to all 3 of his 'adopted brothers' since he was raised by their father and loved by all 3 of them as if they all were born from the same mother.

But Blare went a different way, "But why would your parents be against him? Did Brick do something wrong to them?"

Momoko and Brick blinked, "Um... no."

"I didn't even talk to either of her parents yet." Brick defended himself.

Blare nodded his head, "Then its about time. Brick how about you go and visit them and see what they think about you being Momoko's boyfriend?"

Momoko and Brick both blushed, Blare made a good point.

* * *

The next day.

After school, Momoko was forced to hang out with Alexander again. He decided to walk with her around the park, Hachizou, Kakiko and Kuriko were a bit further away at an ice cream stand having a ice cream.

Momoko already insisted she wasn't hungry and just wanted this 'date' to end as quickly as possible. However, Alexander had other plans.

Leading her to a special place in the park, Alexander showed Momoko a beautiful flower garden with hundreds and thousands of roses. Paying $20 he was permitted to pick 5 roses to take home.

Momoko rolled her eyes as Alexander smiled and picked 2 red, 2 pink and 1 yellow rose, before handing them to Momoko.

"For you Momoko," Alexander smiled and blushed, "The most beautiful woman ever to live."

Momoko just rolled her eyes, "Well... thank's Alexander... um, can I please got for little girls? Alone?"

Alexander blinked, Momoko handed him the roses back and left him standing there. Quickly running to a girls lavatory and then escaping through the window.

* * *

Momoko didn't really need the toilet, she just wanted to get away from Alexander. Now Momoko was fleeing from the rose garden and back towards the Rowdy Ruff boys hideout.

The 4 brothers nodded their heads, the plan was for Boomer, Butch and Blare to cause a commotion at the Rose garden, and Brick 'and hopefully Momoko' to stop them, kick them out and for Brick to then introduce himself to the Akatsutsumi.

As Momoko reached the side of the boys she smiled and nodded to them, "Ready everyone?"

Butch and Blare both nodded their heads and were ready to 'blow up' this 'hood'. Boomer, however... didn't look too optimistic.

Momoko nodded her head and ran back to her parents, Brick chuckled and the plan was on.

Brick acted out as an interested customer to buy a rose bush for their 'garden', and Butch, Boomer and Blare then pushed him down, snatched his cart with nothing in it and began riding it like a skateboard around the Garden centre.

Hachizou, Kakiko, Momoko after returning from the girls' bathroom, Kuriko and Alexander have all instead headed into the cafe just opposite of the garden centre and were enjoying a nice slice of apple cake.

Alexander tried to find anything to talk to Momoko about, but she was just not paying any attention.

"And did you know that the Venus flytrap... um, Momoko?" Alexander pointed out confused.

Suddenly from inside the flower shop, the plan was on the way, Boomer, Butch and Blare were still shooting round one flower and tree stand after the next and Brick hot on their heals.

"STOP THIEVES!" Brick called out.

Quickly finding a shortcut, Brick managed to snatch the cart back, before his brothers shot with it over the exit barrier and out of the shop, Brick rolled his eyes before checking his list, he had all the flowers he needed, Brick placed them back on his cart whiles shaking his head.

After paying for them he left the shop and shook his head, Butch, Boomer, and Blare all fleed the scene and then let Brick complete the plan himself.

Brick sighed, exactly as he had planned Hachizou, Kakiko and Kuriko poked their heads out of the cafe and walked towards him. Brick put on a perfect charade over being out of breath, despite the running being nothing more than a 'walk in the park' for him, and hurt a bit on his hand by grabbing the trolly so fast.

Momoko decided to burst the bubble first, "Oh my god, Brick are you ok?"

"Brick as in Brick Jojo? The son of Mojo Jojo?" Hachizou asked worriedly.

Brick nodded his head, "Yes sir. Sorry for the racket. But the 3 vandals are sadly my brothers... _'sighing'_ I told them to stay home today, but oh well. It would be a bit boring if they don't try and ruin my only free day of villany."

"Cool... wait a sec, aren't you Momoko's boyfriend?" Kuriko asked smirking at him.

Brick pulled his hat a bit down and blushed facing the floor.

Momoko gasped shocked, how did her sister work that out so fast? She never told any of them that they both were in a relationship.

"Um..." Brick said thinking quickly it over.

On the one hand, he didn't want to hurt Momoko's feelings, he loves her with all his heart, but on the other hand her parents are most likely going to skin him alive and feed him to a fly trap plant if they knew Momoko was indeed his girlfriend, first and only girlfriend mind.

And the fact the two like each other as friends, and were hanging out together. True only a first date so far, but still.

Kuriko already continued with the discussion before Momoko or Brick could respond, "Don't deny it either of you. I've seen Momoko's photos of you Brick on her iPhone. Seriously, sis, you should change your pin code to something less obvious."

"Photos Kuriko? What for photos?" Hachizou asked worried and then glared towards Brick.

Brick blinked himself, he couldn't think of any photos they could have made together. Momoko though blushed.

Kuriko smirked and opened her phone showing her parents the photos she stole from Momoko's phone.

Alexander also saw the photos and was beyond mad, "Excuse me Sir Jojo, but Miss Akatsutsumi is my chosen fiancée since we were young children!"

Brick blinked and looked at the photographs himself, Momoko buried her face in her hands. The photos were all photoshopped from Tokio's newspaper.

Momoko has cut all of Brick's photographs out and stuck them together on a wallpaper. And even cut an image of a married bride and groom and stuck her head and his head on it.

'Um... that's kinda cute... um.' Brick thought and blushed. "Sorry, guys but I didn't know Momoko was that impressed with our dates."

Momoko glared at her sister, she didn't know how she found out about her photoshop or even her passcode to access her phone and computer. Now she was in an even bigger pickle...

"I've made them before we've started Bricky-cun," Momoko explained blushing.

She then turned to Alexander and glared at him a bit, "Sorry Alexander, my parents never introduced you to me in all my life and I didn't know you well enough to form anything other than acquaintances."

Brick quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from bursting out with laughter, Alexander raised a confused eyes brow, but Kuriko was already being snapped at by her parents.

"Kuriko how could you; your sisters' phone is none of your business." "Kuriko you'd better delete all those stolen photographs this instant!" "I'm surprised Momoko hasn't screamed at you more for the disgusting representation you've given off of yourself!" "How would you feel if Momoko did the same thing to your phone; would you like it?"

The more their parents were folding Kuriko up, the more she was shaking, tears sprang to her eyes and she almost began screaming out her sadness.

"BECAUSE MOMOKO IS MY SISTER AND I WAS WORRIED THAT A POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND WILL STEAL ALL HER TIME AWAY FROM ME; MUM AND DAD!" Kuriko bellowed.

She screamed, before turning on her heels and fleeing the scene, Momoko's breath was caught in her throat... Kuriko was jealous that she had a boyfriend and could be spending less time with her own sister.

Before another word was said Brick left the scene as well.

* * *

With Kuriko.

Kuriko raced to a 'girls makeup shop', she ran right through the doors and hung her head down, more tears falling from her eyes.

'I wish Momoko and Brick would have never met, then she wouldn't be interested in him as her boyfriend and instead spend more time with me, her own little sister.' Kuriko thought as tears streamed out from her eyes.

She remembers all the fight she and Momoko had about her stupid action figures, how she helped her with her own friends and no matter how low their days might become, they knew how to build each other up once more. But now Kuriko felt like she was at her lowest point in her life, and nothing is ever going to get her back up again unless something unfortunate could befall Brick for Momoko not to see him any more.

Suddenly the door received a knock, Kurioko blinked and looked up.

"Kuriko, could you please come outside,... I'd like to talk to you." Brick's voice rang through the door.

Kuriko blinked, 'Brick has followed me here?... how can he help?'

She stepped outside of the bathroom and saw Brick was seated on a bench just outside the toilet cubicles, he waved and motioned for her to sit next to him.

Kuriko rolled her eyes and followed his command,... ok she can give Momoko one plus point, Brick was easy on the eyes.

"So... Kuriko... I guess the revelation that your older sister has a boyfriend came to a bit of a shock, right?" Brick asked her worried.

Kuriko glared at him, "A bit of a shock? You bet. Why do you want to talk to me anyway? Go talk to your beloved girlfriend instead."

Brick shook his head, "Kuriko, I can tell that you might be hurt by the notion that your older sister has now a male friend, right?"

"True... I just feel like Momoko will sooner or later leave our family forever... maybe live with you, get married, have her own kids and move somewhere far away... and because I've been often a pain in her ass I wouldn't wonder if she would move out of Tokio and head off to... Iceland or even further away." Kuriko pointed out.

"Kuriko don't you worry, I may be Momoko's new boyfriend, but I'd never force her to turn her back on you. Heck, I have 2 younger brothers and an even younger step-brother in my family. And I've never turned my back on any of my brothers. Because we are all we have left in this world. If one side falls all 4 of us will fall at the same time. And you and Momoko are your own sisterly stands to each other. You've known Momoko from the day you were born, I've only known her for a few months and even then that doesn't say much. So don't worry, she will be your sister forever more." Brick smiled.

Kuriko thought over what Brick told her, she smiled and gave Brick a hug back.

"You are right Brick, thank's for setting me straight. Oh and if you do become my 'brother-in-law', can I then be the flower girl?" Kuriko asked snickering.

Brick chuckled, gave her a hug, "Sure Kuriko, I'm sure Momoko won't mind. But you'll have to wait for a few years before we can make any wedding decisions yet deary."

Kuriko snickered and promised Brick. He might just be the one who fits Momoko to a T.

* * *

Quanktumspirit sighing: "Am I the only one who wishes Kuriko could have a boyfriend as well? Oh well, please review. And sorry that Kuriko is OOC."


	7. Chapter 7 Cancellation of the dates?

Chapter 07 Cancellation of the dates?

Quanktumspirit: "You guys have asked, I'll deliver. :). Oh and I will try and 'not' write each of the boys matches out in exact detail of the actual sport, otherwise the 'girls and boys date' will run far too long."

Quanktumspirit: "Quick note for this chapter: Brick is a champion in the sports cycling, Boomer is a champion in the sports badminton, Butch is a champion in the sports soccer/football, Blare is a champion in the sports swimming. Otherwise, enjoy. Oh and yes I know the people who are acting out as their trainers are actually real sports stars in said fields, but I just wanted 4 new names in the tale. And all the other pretend names are only made up names by me for them to have a team or people to compete with."

* * *

The next morning the PPGZ and RRBZ meet back up at school. During the evening they all had a chat, each with their own individuals, and had planned for today a date to the movies, something nice and relaxing.

As the break was on however each brother was approached by an adult. They excused themselves before leaving with the 4 adults to talk in private.

The Powerpuff girls blinked because as the 4 brothers came back each had their heads hung low.

Momoko blinked and looked at Brick a bit worried, "Brick what happened? Everything ok?"

"No Momoko-chan, I'm sorry my dear, but I will have to cancel our date for today. Eddy Merckx, my cycling trainer said I'm needed for a school championship this afternoon, most likely until 2 or 3 o'clock." Brick explained.

Boomer too sighed, "Same with me, David G Freeman has also informed me that I'm signed up for a badminton match just after the cycling tour is over."

"Dito, same with my trainer Alex Ferguson, he told me I'm up in the soccer championship and can't cancel. My team has trained too hard for me to back out." Butch sighed.

Blare nodded his head, "Same with my swimming team. They need me in that championship because one swimmer has cancelled with diarrhoea. My trainer Matt Biondi wants me to compete for the team this evening."

The girls were impressed that each Rowdyruff Z boy was a very talented sportsman.

Miyako then suddenly beamed, "I know guys. We won't cancel the dates, but instead, all 4 of us can join you and watch you compete in each of your sports categories, ok?"

"Good idea Miyako, however, we have to ask our parents first, then after we've got the confirmation we will meet you at the sports stadium," Bell suggested.

The RRBZ blinked and all 4 smiled, they nodded their heads and then went to their next classes. All the PPGZ informed their parents and they were granted permission. Nothing was going to stand in the way of their 'quadruple dates'.

* * *

After school, the PPGZ informed Professor Utonium that they were going to go to the sports place to watch the RRBZ. Professor Utonium was so happy that he instantly bought for himself and Ken a ticket as well. He and Ken were sports fans as well, despite never competing in the competitions themselves.

Miyako left her grandmothers and arrived at the sports place, Kaoru told her parents and had to take her older brother Dai and younger brother Shou with her. Both her brothers were very excited and sports fans as well. Momoko had to take Kuriko with her as well because it was her time to 'babysit' her younger sibling. Bell informed Dr X about Blare's championship and he permitted her to leave as well.

After 20 minutes everyone arrived at the sports hall. Kaoru sat her brothers down in the spectator area and Dai bought for himself and Shou some popcorn and soda drinks, none alcoholic of course.

Whiles the PPGZ had their siblings sat down in the watching area all 4 walked down to the training grounds where the RRBZ were training with a few other sportsmen.

As the boy's team saw the PPGZ a few raised impressed eyebrows and others whistled. Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blare shot to their 'sports teammates' a death glare.

"I didn't know the PPGZ were interested in Sports this well." One of Brick's cycling match buddy said raising a surprised eyebrow.

One of the football runners stopped and looked up to where he was pointed out, he let a quiet whistle out as he saw the 4 angels as well.

"Well, whatever they are here for, we 'd better be on our best behaviour. Otherwise, the PPGZ could turn up and start hitting us." The footballer teammate chuckled.

The RRBZ each rolled their eyes. The PPGZ, wouldn't show themselves in public only in an emergency. And so far the black light hasn't been spotted anywhere near them for the past few years.

* * *

The first match was about to begin, which was the cycling tournament Brick had trained for. He was taking last-minute discussions with his trainer about the route and that he had to watch out for other cyclists.

Brick promised him, got changed into his cycling uniform and then got his cycling bike to the starting line. There were about 10 other cycling people and Brick picked up his number, which was the number 4.

He gave his brothers and Momoko one last nod before he got into the starting line. The other cyclist finished their warm-up exercise before everyone meets up at the starting line.

"Ok cyclists, the weather is nice and mild today, we have slight winds on the tracks, but as long as you follow the rules and area around you there should be no problem with the race. Riders mount." The referee of the cycling tournament instructed.

Brick and the other cyclists mounted and looked ahead.

"Get into the pedals... and GO!" The referee called out.

A gunfire went off and Brick and the other cyclists shot out of the stadium and onto the racing track. True to their referee's statement there was a slight wind, but for the professional teenage cyclists, it wasn't bad.

Brick managed to pull up into 3rd place and he stepped it up gears as hard as he could, whiles also trying not to fall off the side of the tracks.

A few of the cyclists were getting out of breath about 3/4th into the track, but Brick managed to pace himself. He shot round the curbs, down the tracks, he knew how to pace himself for the long run and then as the finishing line came in view he was put into second place.

"GO BRICK, GO BRICK, GO BRICK, GO BRICK!" He heard Momoko cheering him on.

Brick smirked and that gave him the last boost to finish in first place. He slammed his breaks on and the other cyclists all arrived at the finishing line one after the other. The PPGZ and the other spectators cheered in impression.

"AND THE WINNER IS, BRICK JOJO FIRST PLACE WITH A TIME OF 2 HOURS EXACT!" Came the caller through the speakers, "SECOND PLACE, HENRY STANFORD WITH 2 HOURS AND 4 MINUTES AND THIRD PLACE GOES TO KEVIN IMARCUL WITH A TIME OF 2 HOURS AND 10 MINUET!"

Everyone cheered and Brick stood on his podium cashing in his prized gold, his cycling trainer applauded for him and Brick applauded and cheered the other cyclists. Then he got off the podium and the place was quickly changed for the next competition.

Brick walked up to his friends and his brothers and Momoko cheered him on.

"Way the go Brick." Momoko beamed and embraced her boyfriend.

Brick blushed furiously, "Um... Momoko, I'm not washed you know, sorry dear."

Momoko giggled and kissed him, "I don't mind, that was an impressive match."

"Anything for you dear." Brick blushed.

Brick Placed the gold medal round Momoko's neck and asked her to look after it whiles he gets showered and changed. He quickly left and got changed in the boys changing room, still smiling and cheering inside himself.

As Brick got out, It was Boomers turn for his championship.

* * *

Boomer was standing with his badminton squad at the side and watching the match, he was the 3rd player with them and then he was called up. Boomer meditated in his mind to keep himself calm and not to panic over the game.

"And next onto the Badminton field, Boomer Jojo, 15 years old and Tokios most prized badminton championship. If he wins this; this will be his 23rd win in a row. Boomer is playing against Germanys best badminton player Hannah Davies. She's won 25 badminton championships in her own row in her young life." The announcer called out.

Boomer stepped out and came face to face with a young girl, brown short hair, grey eyes and wearing a baby blue short shorts and a baby blue t-shirt. She shook Boomers' hand and the two got into place.

Hannah was given the badminton to serve first, she stood at the edge and nodded towards Boomer, before launching her first attack out.

Boomer shot forward and caught the badminton hurtling it back towards her, and so the game went on for quite some time.

After about 5 minutes Hannah lost her footing by a mere inch and the badminton ball crashed on her side. She nodded and picked the ball up again, hurtling it back towards Boomer's side. Boomer was well prepared and hurled it back at her.

75 minutes later both Boomer and Hannah were KO.

"The final stand is Boomer: 40 points, Hannah: 23 points. And with that Boomer Jojo; is the badminton championship winner." The announcer called out.

Hannah smiled and walked to the centre line of the badminton court, Boomer followed her and both players shook their hands.

The championship continued with various other players, in the end: Boomer 1st place, Hannah 2nd place and Jonathan 3rd place. The 3 badminton players were almost bathed in sweat as they cashed in their gold, silver and bronze medals and then sang together their badminton hymn.

At the end Boomer headed back to his brothers, everyone was beaming and Bubbles planted a passionate kiss upon Boomers' lips, despite him stinking of sweat.

"That... that was fantastic Boomer," Bubbles beamed.

Boomer blushed and hugged her. "Thanks, dear."

Every player on the field had to help clear the area away and then set the swimming championship up.

* * *

Blare vanished with his swimming colleges to the changing rooms and emerged a few minutes later dressed in his blue boxers.

Bell blushed madly, wow Blare has a well-built body, his grey hair was hanging down his face a bit and behind his back. He stood with the other swimmers at their starting lines.

Everyone got back to their places and the swimming judge faced the teams.

"Ok everyone, 15 laps none stop back and forth in the pool. Each lap is counted once you touch the silver handlebars at each jumping podium. No attacking or switching lanes during the swimming match. Does everyone have their diving goggles?" The judge asked.

Blare and the others showed him their goggles, they placed them on and hung them above their heads.

"Ok, everyone onto your podiums." The referee ordered.

He headed to the edge of the pool to watch from the side, Blare and the others got into their positions.

"Goggles on and take your positions." The referee ordered.

Blare pulled his goggles over, then went into his diving pose. The pool will be a great way to cool his boiling body down.

"Ready- GO!" The referee called out.

Blare and the other swimmers kicked from the podiums and everyone crashed into the water, Blare shot into the diving pose and swam for about ½ meter before emerging for air, just like the other swimmers.

Taking the stroke way Blare shot into first place and circled the first end heading back to the other end of the pool. Because of the water, he didn't see how far the other swimmers were.

He could hear various people cheering, Blare continued with his strokes and dared to look for a split second behind him, since he couldn't see anyone in front of him whenever he came up for air. Behind him was a boy, only about half a second or less slow than him.

Blare knew he had to step it up a gear, but at the same time not overdo it. He may be the youngest of the 4 RRB brothers, but he has always been the greatest swimmer and so decided to compete in this to the best of his abilities.

During his up and down movements, he heard people cheering him on. Among them his girlfriend and trainer.

"GO, BLARE, GO BLARE, GO BLARE!" He heard which boosted up his confidence.

Blare swam and swam what felt like hours. Just as he touched the deeper end of the pool he was suddenly jerked out of the water.

"OUCH, what the-?" Blare asked shocked and dripping wet.

"Blare you won. You got the first prize in the swimming championship. In fact, you were so focused on your swimming you added another swimming lap to your record." His trainer explained.

The other swimmers walked up to him and embraced him. The judges handed Blare his gold medal and the certificate for best and active swimmer of the day.

"That was fantastic Blare, not only were you first place in the swimming championship, but you've added another lap before we could even grab you." His trainer explained happily.

Blare blinked and beamed, he was given the gold medal and then he and the other swimmers got changed and the last match was set up.

* * *

Butch was a bit nervous. He received his number, which was the number 15 and he was set to be the fastest footballer on his team. During his brother's matches, he vanished and has warmed up with the other players.

Now he was faced with his team, the Green Giants VS the Blue Eagles.

Everyone got into position and the ball was given to the opponent's side to start the match off. As it flew over the field Butch watched it carefully, one of his teammates caught it and they launched it back up the field.

Butch ran with his teammates after the ball, raced it back and forth up and down the field. Then about 14 minutes into the game Butch managed to score the first goal. Everyone cheered, but Butch and his team knew they had little time to celebrate, they had to concentrate and get more goals into the match.

The ball was passed up and down the field, all of the football players on Butch's team tried constantly to pass the ball up to him. But he passed them up to the further higher players on the field.

Several more goals for them and the opponent side fell. Now it was standing 6 to 2 for the Green Giants.

Butch watched the clock, he knew he has to score as many goals, and hopefully impress his crush Kaoru.

As the 45 minutes were up the referee blew the whistle, it was now standing 7 to the Green Giants and 2 to the Blue Eagles.

All of the football players got off the playing field to catch their breaths and have a cold drink. Butch felt like he was bathed in sweat he was racing so much, well so were the others.

One of Butch's teammates approached him with a smile, "Say, Butch do you have a girlfriend now?"

Butch blinked, he never told anyone he was now in a 'sort of' relationship with Kaoru, but how did he work it out.

"What Steven, what do you mean?" Butch asked blushing.

"Well Butch," Steven smirked, "I noticed that for Brick, a red-haired girl was cheering him on, then for Boomer a blond girl was cheering him on, then for Blare a white-haired beauty and now for you a black haired girl. Unless those 4 vixens are your sisters?"

Butch shook his head, "No, we don't have any sisters. Only us 4 brothers. Ok, yes they are each of our girlfriends. We were actually supposed to be going out with them today, but then we remembered we had the 4 championships. So we invited them to watch."

Steven chuckled, "Well, they can be proud of you 4, you all are masters at your own arts."

Butch chuckled along with him. He was very right. Quickly Butch vanished into the shower and then meet up with his team.

His football team shook their opponents' teams hands and everyone handed the opposites teams their medals. Butch smiled as he hung the gold medal around his neck and the silver he hung around the other football players neck.

Then his captain was handed the trophy and everyone cheered. A fantastic win.

* * *

After all the boys were washed and changed into their correct street clothes they left with the PPGZ the stadium. Each Powerpuff girls Z were incredibly impressed with the boy's strengths in their beloved sports.

The boys had all their winnings in their backpacks and were walking with them down the street. Since the Rowdyruffboy Z have shown the girls such an impressive day, the Powerpuffgirl Z decided it was their turn to 'pamper' their 'boyfriend'.

They walked down the street and the PPGZ were on the lookout for something to eat. They found an open fish and chips shop. The RRBZ didn't mind and the 8 walked into it.

Momoko ordered for herself a soda, codfish and some chips, Brick got for himself a hamburger and some chips with tea to drink, Bubbles chose a vegan burger and some orange juice to drink, Boomer followed her example, Buttercup ordered for herself a fish burger and some water to drink, Butch also got some water to drink and to eat a plate of chips and a chicken burger, Blare also chose the chicken burger and Bell picked a vegan burger also and some water.

All 8 friends lined their cups up, Brick wanted to come up with something to say, but he had no idea.

But Bell did, "To a magnificent quadruplet win you 4. Congratulations an cheers."

The 8 chuckled, knocked their glasses and got a good drink. They all enjoyed their meals and chatted about various things.

But as then the discussion about iPhone covers came up from Bell, suggesting one could design a very beautiful one better then the retail markets sell them; Brick's face turned pale.

"Shit, we haven't checked our phones since this morning." Brick said worriedly.

Boomer blinked, "I'm sure Mojo Jojo is ok."

But as the 4 brothers checked their mobile phones, they found 15 missed calls from Mojo, and about 200 messages from him asking to talk to all 4 of them.

The main words they read of it was: EMERGENCY, RRBZ we need to meet up now! Sent 5 minutes ago.

Brick turned white, "Ok, after dinner we have to find out what Mojo want's, he never texts us with the words EMERGENCY just like that. It means he's in trouble."

Boomer texted back: 'What's wrong dad?'

Mojo's reply: 'We all need to talk. Something has happened. Meet me this evening at home. And make sure you aren't followed.'

That worried the boys even more. Something big must have happened.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please comment, what's happened now with Mojo?"


End file.
